Nuits cannibales
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: L'ombre d'Hannibal est un point commun à toutes ses victimes. Ceux qui croisent sa route et attirent son attention, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, en sont marqués à jamais. Entre amour, haine, violence, meurtre et désillusions, ils sombrent dans leurs propres ténèbres. [Recueil d'OS]
1. Attendre sur le quai de gare

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Attendre sur le quai de gare**

* * *

Il a l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces fichus films romantiques où le couple d'amoureux se retrouve sur le quai de la gare. Sauf que Will est loin d'être en couple avec Hannibal et qu'il est ici pour l'arrêter, une bonne fois pour toutes. L'attirer à cet endroit n'a pas été si compliqué, il lui a suffi d'envoyer une lettre enflammée à son fou de psychiatre pour lui faire croire qu'il tenait réellement à le revoir. Apparemment, le Docteur Lecter est tombé dans le panneau, ce que Will a quand même beaucoup de mal à croire. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doué qu'Hannibal pourrait se faire avoir aussi facilement par une ruse si stupide ? La seule solution envisageable pour une réponse est trop tordue pour le brun qui préfère la repousser. Après tout, penser que le cannibale puisse éprouver le moindre sentiment est un peu étrange.

Plusieurs trains passent, sans un signe de la part du psychiatre. Soit ce dernier est déjà descendu et Will ne l'a pas vu, soit il a finalement décidé de ne pas venir, ce qui décevrait quand même le brun. Il n'aime pas se déplacer pour rien, surtout depuis leur petite chute de la falaise. Les fractures ont été très nombreuses, très douloureuses à soigner et il en porte encore le mal lorsqu'il fait trop d'efforts. Les médecins lui ont dit d'attendre un peu, pour laisser le temps aux médicaments d'agir, mais Will déteste l'inactivité. Et il a souvent songé qu'Hannibal a sans doute subi le même sort que lui, qu'il continue à vivre sa vie sans se plaindre. Si l'ancien éventreur peut le faire, il n'y a aucune raison que lui-même n'y arrive pas. Ce serait trop humiliant d'être le seul à souffrir à haute voix alors il se tait, désormais.

Will hésite à prendre son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à son psychiatre, ou simplement pour l'appeler. Que pourrait-il lui dire de toute manière ? « _Bonjour Hannibal, je suis là pour te tendre un piège, j'espère que tu ne tarderas pas trop_ ». Non, non et non. Définitivement non. Autant être discret pour le moment et pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour replonger dans les souvenirs. Car c'est sûrement à cause de cela que le cannibale a accepté ce qui s'apparente à un rendez-vous. Quoi de mieux que de partager des moments vécus à deux autour d'un bon repas ? En priant bien sûr pour que le repas soit cent pour cent végétarien et pour s'arranger qu'Hannibal ne s'approche pas une seule seconde des plats. Parce que même si c'était bon, Will n'est pas certain d'être prêt à manger à nouveau de la viande humaine.

Les pensées du brun vagabondent vers le passé, à une époque où il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains de son fou de psychiatre. Ils en ont vécu des instants étranges, à s'opposer l'un à l'autre, à créer une amitié basée sur le manque de confiance et sur les soupçons. Combien de fois Will a-t-il essayé de prouver qu'Hannibal était bien le meurtrier que Jack Crawford recherchait ? Il avait été interné à la place du cannibale et il lui en voulait toujours. Cette période de sa vie n'était pas franchement la plus joyeuse, seuls ses chiens avaient pu prouver leur valeur. Quant au Docteur Lecter, il avait montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il manipulait n'importe qui et n'importe comment. Il s'était forgé des alibis solides et avait disséminé des fausses preuves pour accuser son patient.

Puis il y avait eu le Dragon Rouge et quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Leur amitié était devenue ambigüe, à un point tel que Will avait commencé à se demander si Hannibal était capable ou non d'aimer. Le brun avait fini par se convaincre que le cannibale servait uniquement ses propres intérêts et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'évoquer le moindre sentiment. Quelqu'un qui tuait les autres en les considérant comme des animaux ne pouvait pas éprouver quelque chose. Mais le doute subsistait, si bien que Will s'était laissé emporter par ce qu'il vivait. Et comme il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et qu'il avait tué un homme, il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution que d'entraîner Hannibal avec lui, les jetant tous les deux du haut de la falaise en priant pour mourir rapidement.

Avec une grimace, le brun revient dans le présent, repoussant ses souvenirs. La falaise n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, son corps le lui a bien fait comprendre. Il faut dire aussi que la chute a été très dure, le courant était violent et, avec leurs blessures, ce n'était pas très pratique de nager correctement. Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux encore en vie, Will attend Hannibal sur le quai de la gare, comme on peut attendre un ami après une longue absence. Un léger regret commence d'ailleurs à poindre, montrant le bout de son nez alors qu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû envoyer cette lettre à son psychiatre. Pourquoi le déranger alors qu'ils pourraient chacun vivre leur existence sans devoir se soucier de l'autre ? Pour ça aussi, Will a une réponse mais, là encore, elle ne lui convient pas, car elle serait elle-aussi synonyme de sentiments.

Un nouveau train fait irruption sur les rails et il s'arrête dans un grincement sinistre. Will dévisage chaque passager, espérant voir ce visage qui n'a pas quitté ses pensées depuis qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital. Pourquoi diable est-il si attiré par Hannibal ? C'est à cause de lui si tout a pris un mauvais tournant dans sa vie, il est là pour l'arrêter, pas pour lui ouvrir les bras en grand. Très vite, son regard croise celui de sa proie mais, tout aussi rapidement, le brun sent qu'il perd le contrôle. Le Docteur Lecter arbore un sourire satisfait alors qu'il le rejoint, toujours aussi impeccablement vêtu d'un costume taillé sur mesure.

« J'ai été surpris de ne recevoir une lettre que maintenant. Je suppose que je suis attendu pour finir à nouveau devant les juges. »

Will comprend que, depuis le début, Hannibal sait la vérité. Mais il a accepté de venir quand même, ce qui retourne l'estomac du brun. Il ne peut pas vendre le cannibale aux forces de l'ordre, il a conscience de son incapacité soudaine. Alors il tente sa dernière carte, une porte de sortie mise en place quelques instants auparavant, avant de quitter sa demeure. Il sort de sa poche deux billets de train, promesse d'un nouveau départ, loin de leurs souvenirs, loin de leur passé.


	2. Nuit forestière

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-membres :** Merci Yitch pour ta review, en espérant que cet OS sera aussi agréable que le précédent.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Nuit forestière**

* * *

Perdu. Voilà comment se sent Will alors qu'il traverse les bois.

Il n'a pas pensé à prendre son fusil de chasse ou à sortir ses chiens. De toute manière, il est inutile de croire que la présence des canidés à ses côtés serait un frein à un potentiel assassinat de la part d'un criminel. L'être humain n'est plus aussi craintif qu'autrefois, il ne se terre plus dans des maisonnettes en attendant que le gibier soit ramené par ses bêtes. Au contraire, l'Homme s'est transformé en quelque chose de bestial, il n'hésite plus à abattre sa nourriture et peu importe la nature de cette dernière.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, Will avance entre les arbres. Les feuilles crissent sous ses pas, les brindilles cassent et annoncent clairement sa position. Il se moque bien de se faire repérer, il n'est pas en terrain connu. Certains prétendent que tous les terrains forestiers sont identiques mais lui n'est pas de cet avis. Ce nouveau coin où il a emménagé moins de trois semaines auparavant n'a rien à voir avec les bois de Wolf Trap, en Virginie. Ici, tout est plus calme, paisible, détendu. Les lieux n'ont pas encore été souillés par des meurtres et par sa présence, ils n'ont pas dépéri en même temps que lui. Mais même si cette forêt lui semble plus accueillante, il n'y est pas à sa place. Ses illusions de cervidés ne sont plus là, il n'y a plus aucun cri, aucune plainte. Il n'y a plus de cauchemars perturbants où le sang et la viande se mélangent.

Il ne connaît pas encore les gens de son voisinage et eux ignorent tout de son identité. Fuir n'a pas été si simple, les autorités ont fait tout leur possible pour l'arrêter en même temps qu'Hannibal. La presse s'y est donnée à cœur joie pour parler des Amants tueurs et de leur victime commune, pour dresser des portraits peu flatteurs de leurs vies et de leur avenir. La police n'a pas su leur mettre la main dessus alors qu'ils sont restés assez près des lieux du crime. Il faut dire aussi qu'en raison de leur chute brutale de la falaise, courir à l'autre bout de l'Amérique aurait été extrêmement compliqué mais le psychiatre s'est débrouillé pour soigner approximativement leurs blessures afin de permettre un déplacement dans les plus brefs délais.

Will ne se situe plus très bien dans sa relation avec Hannibal. Il y a eu beaucoup de hauts et de bas, de mensonges importants et perturbants, de manipulations. Lui qui est si fier de faire preuve d'empathie et de pouvoir se glisser dans la tête des pires sociopathes, il s'est fait avoir par un cannibale professionnel. Son psychiatre est le plus doué pour embobiner les gens, se forger des alibis et fournir des preuves afin de dénoncer les autres, même s'ils sont innocents. Will en a payé le prix en étant jeté en prison pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis et il lui arrive de le rappeler à Hannibal, de lui exprimer sa rancœur sur ce temps passé derrière les barreaux d'une geôle dans laquelle il n'aurait pas dû être. Parfois il imagine qu'il prend son téléphone, qu'il compose le numéro d'urgence et qu'il signale la position du Dr Lecter. Mais il ne va jamais jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il a fait une grave erreur.

Il se souvient de ce moment où tout a dérapé, lors de la fin de la préparation de l'un de leurs nombreux repas. Suite à des commentaires appréciateurs de la part de Will sur son filet mignon de porc – sous-entendu d'homme mal élevé venu mettre son nez dans leurs affaires sans leur permission – Hannibal a fait le premier pas. Le baiser a été bref, des lèvres sur des lèvres, avec un arrière-goût de vin qui n'a pas déplu au brun. L'événement n'est pas resté isolé très longtemps, leurs bouches ont fini par s'épouser à merveilles dans des baisers de plus en plus récurrents et de moins en moins innocents. Et les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, leurs corps ont voulu suivre la danse. Même si le psychiatre fait part d'une infinie tendresse envers celui qui lui appartient, Will n'a pas osé franchir le dernier pas. Il connaît bien la dextérité du cannibale, il a eu l'occasion de se retrouver nu entre ses mains, mais jamais encore il ne l'a laissé l'honorer entièrement.

Ce n'est pas la peur de la douleur qui empêche le brun d'accepter l'union de leurs chairs mais plutôt ce que tout ceci implique. Faire l'amour avec Hannibal reviendrait à avouer que les sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard sont profonds et il n'a aucun romantisme à offrir. Il s'est senti trahi par Alana lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle avait une liaison avec le cannibale mais quand il y réfléchit bien, au plus noir de la nuit, il se demande si ce n'était pas simplement une forme de jalousie.

« Will. »

La voix est grave et envoûtante face à lui. Entre deux arbres, Hannibal est là, l'observant tel un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Le brun ne bouge pas alors que son vis-à-vis le rejoint d'un pas félin qui l'hypnotiserait presque. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Comme souvent, Hannibal a le dessus et il pousse Will contre le tronc qui le surplombe, humant son odeur au creux de son cou. Le corps de l'ancien consultant réagit en se collant à celui du psychiatre. Ce dernier recule, mettant de la distance entre eux avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Un lit serait bien plus confortable, murmure-t-il d'un ton rauque. »

Des images fugaces et indécentes envahissent l'esprit de Will. Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'il tente de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. C'est Hannibal le responsable de son état, c'est lui seul qui a touché, effleuré, caressé des endroits qu'il ne réservait qu'aux femmes. Le désir qu'il éprouve pour le cannibale dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir depuis son adolescence.

« Tu as raison, rétorque Will, un lit me convient bien. »

Et il compte profiter de cette nuit pour crier son appartenance définitive à Hannibal.


	3. Saveurs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Saveurs**

* * *

L'invitation est posée sur la table de son salon, bien en évidence, comme pour le narguer. Will ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de l'enveloppe, connaissant très bien l'envoyeur sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas si dur pour lui de comprendre qu'Hannibal est derrière ce morceau de papier, son psychiatre envahit son espace vital de plus en plus. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'est en rien dérangé par cette intrusion dans son monde déjà bien bousculé par ses cauchemars et ses visions effrayantes. Prenant une grande inspiration, Will sort l'invitation, légèrement déçu en constatant qu'il n'y a qu'une adresse sur la feuille, une adresse bien connue puisqu'il s'agit de celle du Dr Lecter. Non pas que l'idée d'aller chez lui soit si décevante mais il s'attendait à autre chose, surtout depuis qu'ils ont survécu à leur incroyable chute.

À cette pensée, Will grimace. Il a mis des semaines pour se remettre de ses différentes fractures, aussi bien les jambes, les bras ou les autres os de son corps. Hannibal lui a semblé plus résistant, ou alors il n'a pas pris la peine de lui montrer l'étendue de sa douleur. Toujours est-il que Will n'est pas prêt à tirer une croix sur sa longue convalescence et ses souffrances simplement par une petite entrevue dans le manoir de son psychiatre. Un manoir certes moins impressionnant que l'ancien, plus discret, dans l'optique d'échapper à leurs potentiels ennemis. Le FBI n'a pas apprécié que deux tueurs soient encore en liberté et, même si Will a fini par avoir confiance dans les talents cachés d'Hannibal, rien ne leur certifie qu'ils seront protégés éternellement dans cette nouvelle existence qu'ils ont réussi à construire.

Soupirant, Will monte dans sa chambre, choisissant des habits qui pourraient convenir. De toute manière, rien ne lui semble jamais assez bien pour le psychiatre qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'observe dans son miroir. Hannibal ne manquera sûrement pas de lui demander s'il dort bien, ses cernes sont si visibles sous ses yeux. Et comme le Dr Lecter ne peut jamais s'empêcher de l'analyser même hors de leurs rendez-vous patient-médecin, il sait d'instinct que la soirée va être très longue. Will ne tente pas de dompter ses boucles, il a perdu patience à le faire pour rien les autres fois. Son apparence ne sera jamais à la hauteur de celle de son hôte, Hannibal est bien trop distingué. Un démon qui ressemble à un ange.

Will est à l'heure au rendez-vous, devant le manoir qui se dresse tel un phare, pour le sauver de ses émotions néfastes. Il inspire longuement avant de toquer à la porte, repoussant le sentiment de malaise qui l'étreint alors que son psychiatre vient lui ouvrir. Hannibal porte son éternel tablier blanc où quelques gouttes de sang ont déjà pris place. Will déglutit nerveusement, avançant, se sentant comme une proie prise au piège lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il réfrène sa brusque envie de s'enfuir, suivant le Dr Lecter jusque dans sa cuisine où les odeurs du repas sont bien présentes. La viande l'attire, comme un aimant, mais son dégoût reprend vite le dessus alors qu'il se souvient d'où Hannibal tire généralement ses ingrédients. Manger de l'être humain n'est pas dans ses habitudes, pas chez lui, en tout cas.

« Je constate que tu vas mieux, lui dit Hannibal avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi, rétorque Will. »

Le tutoiement ne le dérange plus, il s'est vite familiarisé à ce rapprochement. Il s'accoude au plan de travail tandis que le psychiatre prépare les assiettes des entrées, disposant des feuilles de salade sur lesquelles il fait reposer du foie gras. Will en salive d'avance mais il a encore des doutes sur la provenance de tout ceci, doute vite balayé lorsque son estomac lui rappelle qu'il n'a rien mangé. Les deux hommes vont s'installer à la table, où tout est parfaitement dressé, comme souvent. Will est plongé dans son repas dès la première bouchée, tout est si savoureux, à la hauteur des souvenirs qu'il a de tous les plats préparés par Hannibal. Ce dernier s'amuse de voir son invité se détendre juste en mangeant, récupérant les assiettes vides avant d'aller chercher la suite du dîner.

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me voir ? demande Will.

— Tu avais dit que nous devions parler sérieusement. Je t'ai écouté. »

Ce qui est bien nouveau de sa part mais Will ne fait aucun commentaire, préférant se concentrer sur le plat principal qui lui est servi. Ils mangent dans le silence, jusqu'au dessert, dégustant avec délice tous les mets. Ils débarrassent tous les deux la table, puis Hannibal s'occupe de la vaisselle, refusant doucement mais fermement l'aide de Will qui l'attend alors dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il ne voit son psychiatre que de dos mais les mouvements de ses muscles le fascinent. Sans même avoir conscience de ses gestes, il se rapproche du cannibale, rompant la distance qu'il y a entre eux, se retrouvant assez proche. Son hôte l'a entendu et il s'est retourné, posant son torchon sur le rebord de l'évier, dévisageant Will. Ce dernier franchit les quelques centimètres restants, goûtant pour la première fois aux lèvres d'Hannibal. Et sans surprise, il les trouve aussi savoureuses que les plats de son fou de psychiatre.


	4. Madeleines

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis** : Cet OS a été écrit entre 2h et 3h du matin sur le thème madeleine. Je ne sais pas encore quel regard poser dessus parce qu'on voit bien que je n'avais plus les yeux en face des trous. Je m'excuse par avance pour le texte qui n'est pas à la hauteur des précédents.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** Entre T et M

Merci à **Maeglin Surion** et **PerigrinTouque** pour vos reviews.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Madeleines**

* * *

Il savoure sur sa langue la douceur de la gourmandise. Ses dents plongent délicatement dans le moelleux de la madeleine, les saveurs éclatent dans sa bouche. C'est un plaisir certain de pouvoir déguster quelque chose d'aussi doux en bouche. Jetant un regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il est seul, Will replonge la main dans le plat, récupérant une nouvelle œuvre culinaire d'Hannibal. Qu'il est bon de s'extasier sur un gâteau sans avoir à en redouter la provenance. Pas de médecin trop curieux, de postier impoli ou de voisin excessif. Non, il n'y a pas un gramme d'humain dans les bouchées qu'il vénère avec délices.

Soudain, il doute. On parle bien d'Hannibal Lecter ? Le psychiatre cannibale qui n'hésite jamais à insérer un peu de mortalité à ses plats, même dans les végétariens ? Ce même Hannibal qui, la semaine passée, lui a fait goûter des lasagnes vegan à base de morceaux de vegan ? Avec une moue perplexe, Will observe scrupuleusement la madeleine entamée qu'il tient entre son pouce et son index. Comment peut-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'une telle douceur recèle un peu d'humain émincé et bien cuit ? Hannibal aime aussi les bonnes choses mais pas au point de sacrifier une telle recette au profit d'un peu d'être vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un très gros doute, Will termine sa madeleine sans attaquer les autres. La découverte de cette saveur lui fait plaisir, il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait aussi bien en France à découvrir des merveilles culinaires. Madeleines, baba au rhum, bretzel, quiches, … Des plats déjà préparés par Hannibal mais qu'il sublime plus encore sur le territoire français. C'est entre deux macarons qu'ils ont échangé leurs premiers baisers. C'est suite à une magnifique tarte aux mirabelles que l'ancien consultant a cédé aux mains délicates de son psychiatre.

« Will, je suis rentré. Avec des courses. »

Quelques mots, rien de plus. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Will pour deviner que l'une des courses est sans doute bavarde, bien humaine, et presque prête à être transformée en un délicat jambon braisé.

« Dis-moi, Hannibal, qu'as-tu mis dans tes madeleines ?

— La recette est secrète. »

Voyant que sa réponse ne satisfait pas son compagnon, le cannibale se fait pardonner par un long baiser prometteur. Oubliant les courses et ses interrogations sur les ingrédients, Will embrasse fiévreusement Hannibal, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses flancs avant de venir ouvrir sa ceinture puis son pantalon. Délaissant lui-aussi la nourriture, le psychiatre accueille la nouvelle prise de décisions de son vis-à-vis, gémissant en sentant sa main contre son membre. Ses hanches vont d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de la main de Will mais, rapidement, il échange leurs positions. Il abaisse le pantalon puis le caleçon du profiler, l'embrassant tout en le préparant. L'instant d'après, leurs corps sont unis contre la table et un concert de gémissements retentit dans la cuisine, uniquement interrompu par un importun.

« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais sortir d'ici. »

La voix semble réveiller Hannibal alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme. Il se détache de son compagnon, remonte vaguement son pantalon et attrape un couteau sur le plan de travail. Sa prise humaine ne peut pas s'enfuir, car attachée, mais elle crie fortement. Le cannibale tranche la gorge d'un geste sec et essuie son arme improvisée sur la veste du nouveau cadavre.

« Des madeleines salées enrobées de viande, ça te dirait Will ? »

Un grognement lui répond et Hannibal se souvient alors de la situation qui a précédé le meurtre. Il retourne auprès de son Will et achève son travail d'une main de maître.

oOoOoOo

« Des madeleines salées ? Elles sont très bonnes, vous devriez investir dans ce produit. »

Les deux amants tueurs échangent un regard intense. Leurs madeleines aux lardons fumés ont un succès fou auprès du grand public.


	5. Aux fleurs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note bis :** Le thème consistait à insérer cinq végétaux. Petite explication en fin d'OS.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Aux fleurs**

* * *

La décoration de la table d'Hannibal attire l'attention de Will. Comme à son habitude, le psychiatre a aligné des éléments aux couleurs harmonieuses, sans aucune fausse note. L'ancien consultant du FBI s'en amuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'a pas la distinction du cannibale, se contentant d'une table sans fioriture avec des assiettes et des couverts mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas suffisant pour quelqu'un comme son psy. Hannibal ressent toujours ce besoin d'impressionner, de tout faire en grand, de montrer qu'il est un artiste dans le moindre de ses gestes. Ils ne sont que deux pour ce repas, deux fugitifs qui tentent de se reconstruire dans une nouvelle vie, mais tout rappelle à Will leur existence passée.

Sans bruit, il se rapproche de la table. Les orchidées rouges sont magnifiques, il ne peut pas nier ce raffinement. Quelques roses à peine écloses tiennent compagnie à une fleur de pêcher aux belles teintes rosées. Will se demande s'il y a une signification à ce mélange, question qui lui tire un rictus. Bien sûr que tout ceci a un sens, c'est Hannibal qui en est à l'origine et il ne peut pas en être autrement. Au centre de la composition florale, un monticule de petites pierres et de mousse représente une falaise, ce qui accélère imperceptiblement les battements de cœur de l'ancien consultant. Il fait un pas en arrière, comme touché par un poignard, éloignant son regard de cette œuvre qui est un souvenir trop douloureux.

Déglutissant difficilement, Will finit par quitter la pièce, recherchant Hannibal. Le psychiatre est en train de ranger un peu son frigo pour trouver ce qui lui manque et l'empathe l'observe. Sa présence est vite repérée par le cannibale qui referme la porte du frigo d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à tenir un morceau de viande d'une bonne épaisseur. Il accueille le nouveau venu d'un signe de tête et l'invite à le rejoindre derrière le poste de travail. Un peu mal à l'aise, Will retire son manteau et le pose dans un coin avant de changer d'avis et d'aller le suspendre sur le porte-manteau qui est là dans cet unique but. Il revient ensuite aux côtés du psychiatre et remonte les manches de sa chemise. Il est surpris lorsqu'Hannibal passe derrière lui pour nouer un tablier autour de sa taille.

Le psychiatre retourne ensuite à son morceau de viande qu'il coupe en deux. Il en pose une moitié sur la planche à découper qui fait face à Will. Ensemble, ils taillent la viande, l'un d'une main experte en découpant des morceaux réguliers tandis que l'autre essaye de faire de son mieux avec beaucoup de maladresse. À chaque fois que son couteau tranche la chair, l'esprit de l'ancien consultant divague et les visages des morts viennent hanter son esprit. Sans le vouloir, il repense à tous ces corps sans vie disposés à la morgue, à toutes les enquêtes menées avec Jack Crawford dans l'espoir de retrouver l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Et voilà qu'il est en train de cuisiner avec lui sans la moindre honte, sans le moindre remord.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Hannibal pose son propre couteau à côté de sa planche à découper. Il arrête le mouvement de Will en attrapant délicatement son poignet, le forçant à le regarder, à croiser son regard. L'ancien consultant n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les contacts visuels et il doit se faire violence pour s'obliger à relever les yeux vers son psychiatre. Ce dernier porte une main à son visage, caressant sa joue d'un geste affectueux, avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien, Will. Nous avons un avenir, désormais.

— Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, soupire le susnommé. Nous devrions déjà être entre les mains de la police, ils ne sont pas stupides au point de ne pas avoir retrouvé notre trace.

— J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à nous, proteste Hannibal. Je n'en suis pas à ma première fois et je peux garantir que nous aurons de quoi attendre de longs mois ici.

— Et si je décidais de changer d'avis ? De vous livrer aux autorités locales ?

— Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous auriez pu, les premiers jours, mais vous avez fait votre choix. »

L'ancien consultant n'ajoute rien aux paroles du cannibale. Celui-ci récupère les morceaux de viande et conseille à son compagnon de fuite d'aller prendre place à table. Il obtempère sans poser de questions supplémentaires, s'installant sur une chaise en soupirant. Il reporte à nouveau son attention sur la composition florale, remarquant des détails de plus en plus clairs. Des chrysanthèmes rouges sont mêlés à des acanthes, formant un ensemble qui trouble Will sans qu'il en comprenne la raison réelle.

« Les chrysanthèmes rouges sont une déclaration d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il parle à voix haute en sachant qu'Hannibal est derrière lui, non loin, à attendre des observations de sa part. Le psychiatre s'avance vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se penchant jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure la joue de Will.

« Leur signification est simple, murmure-t-il. »

Will tourne un peu la tête, suffisamment pour croiser à nouveau le regard du cannibale. Ce dernier n'hésite pas un instant de plus avant de l'embrasser, y mettant beaucoup de légèreté, comme s'il ne voulait pas le blesser. L'ancien consultant est un instant étonné par ce geste mais il le savoure avec délectation, ce qui le surprend lui-même. Il ne laisse pas le temps à son psychiatre de reculer, répondant à ce baiser avec une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre. C'est bien la première fois qu'il embrasse un homme et au lieu d'être dégoûté, il doit bien admettre qu'il en est _heureux_. Ses lèvres contre celles d'Hannibal semblent avoir enfin trouvé leurs jumelles et il ferme les yeux, transporté tout entier par cette nouveauté qui est loin d'être désagréable.

De toute manière, par ces fleurs que tous associent à la mort, Hannibal lui a fait la plus belle des déclarations. Une déclaration d'amour, l'une de celles qu'il mettra sans doute du temps à entendre vraiment de sa bouche mais qu'il lui offre par une représentation artistique.

 _Je vous aime_.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du langage des fleurs mais j'ai fait quelques recherches (très) rapides pour ne pas perdre de temps et voilà la signification des fleurs :

\- Orchidées rouges : Désir de faire l'amour

\- Rose : Amour

\- Fleur de pêcher : Je suis votre prisonnier

\- Chrysanthèmes rouges : Je vous aime. C'est également un symbole d'éternité.

\- Acanthes : Amour de l'art, lien éternel.


	6. De coeur en coeur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **De coeur en coeur**

* * *

La première fois que Will Graham songe à une possible survie d'Hannibal Lecter, l'indice lui parvient par un plateau-repas.

Contrairement aux autres jours, le contenu de l'assiette n'est pas en lien avec le petit menu posé à côté, l'étonnant. Il aurait pu ne pas y faire attention si le plat du jour n'avait pas été composé de poisson, n'ayant plus pour habitude de s'amuser à découvrir quelle sorte de viande se trouve devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque saumon, la couleur est trop rouge, l'odeur trop forte. D'une main un peu tremblante, Will découpe un morceau de la pièce tendre, le portant à sa bouche avec peine tant il est gêné par les fils de sa perfusion. Le goût éclate dans son palais, ravivant des souvenirs enfouis, lui rappelant les longs dîners en compagnie de son psychiatre. Presque aussitôt, son estomac se tord et sa fourchette lui échappe des mains, tombant au sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Maladroitement, il repousse son plateau mais la douleur le cloue sur place dès qu'il tente de bouger un peu plus.

« Monsieur Graham, le rabroue l'aide-soignante en entrant. Vous savez que vous devez vous ménager. »

Le consultant remarque qu'elle tient dans ses mains un plateau-repas à son attention. Son regard se pose alors sur celui qu'il a près de lui puis revient sur la femme en blouse qui semble confuse.

« Je ne suis pas venue vous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

— L'une de vos collègues m'a porté mon repas, répond Will d'une voix un peu rauque.

— C'est moi qui m'en charge. »

Elle dépose le plateau dans un coin de la pièce et vient reprendre celui auquel il a à peine touché.

« Il n'y a pas de viande au menu aujourd'hui, remarque-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Encore moins du cœur. »

Du cœur. Assez explicite et tellement sophistiqué de la part d'un homme censé avoir disparu de la circulation. Ce jour-là, Will comprend que le Docteur Lecter est toujours vivant. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprendra que l'organe est celui d'un médecin incompétent retrouvé mort dans un tiroir de la morgue de l'hôpital.

oooooo

La seconde fois, le consultant vient de rentrer chez lui.

Cette fois, ses chiens ne sont pas là pour l'accueillir avec leurs jappements et leur bonne humeur communicative. Il n'y a que le silence, si lourd, si glaçant. Will se surprend à regretter l'effervescence de l'hôpital, chose étrange pour lui. Il n'aime habituellement pas les contacts humains mais ce calme macabre dans sa maison lui tire des frissons d'appréhension. Il referme la porte derrière lui, allumant ensuite chaque pièce, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun fou furieux planqué derrière un meuble. Il se sent stupide d'être aussi craintif mais il n'a pas encore récupéré toute son agilité et ses réflexes. Il a déjà eu du mal à admettre que la police le laisse partir sans l'enfermer dans une prison ou le condamner à mort, alors il se méfie. Et il fait bien d'être attentif car un colis est là, sur sa table de cuisine, signe évident du passage de quelqu'un chez lui. Le consultant serre les dents en s'approchant du paquet, soudain aux aguets.

Le colis ne présente aucun caractère distinctif et Will choisit alors de l'ouvrir. Il y a peu de chances que ce soit un explosif, il ne pense pas qu'une personne aurait eu l'envie de venir le faire sauter. Un couteau lui suffit à ouvrir l'emballage, et il sort ensuite une boîte opaque. Une sensation d'oppression l'étreint doucement alors qu'il a l'impression d'avoir deviné ce que contient le colis. Une fois le couvercle enlevé, il fait face à un cœur, si rouge et si parfait, comme une déclaration. S'il avait un dernier doute concernant Hannibal, c'est fini.

oooooo

La troisième fois, la mise en scène est nettement plus sanglante.

Will est en train de vérifier un message qu'il vient juste de recevoir sur son téléphone portable lorsqu'il remarque le sang qui coule sur les marches du perron. Son portable lui échappe des mains alors qu'un violent besoin de faire demi-tour le saisit. Une pyramide de cœurs est disposée devant sa porte d'entrée, telle une offrande, et même s'il a l'habitude de scènes de crimes plus macabres, la nausée pointe peu à peu.

Il n'est plus question de faire passer un message à la police ou de narguer les forces de l'ordre. Ce n'est pas un règlement de comptes avec des gens impolis. Ou une furieuse envie de remplir un réfrigérateur pour organiser de somptueux repas. Non, il s'agit là de meurtres commis pour lui, pour lui donner ce que les gens ont de plus précieux.

Will sent le parfum délicat du psychiatre dans son dos. Hannibal ne se cache plus, il se montre enfin au grand jour.

« C'est votre cœur que vous auriez dû clouer sur ma porte, murmure le consultant. »

Il aimerait que sa voix soit moins tremblante mais le souffle chaud du cannibale dans son cou le déstabilise.

« Il serait plus compliqué de vous l'offrir, Will. »

Ledit Will se retourne sans geste brusque, croisant le regard si particulier d'Hannibal. Il devrait être dégoûté de le voir là, surtout en raison des actes qu'il ne cesse de commettre, mais une partie sombre de son âme est heureuse.


	7. Choeur de tomates

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note bis** : Petit délire à 1h du matin.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chœur de tomates**

* * *

Will doit se faire violence pour ne pas arracher les plants de tomates. Il a suivi scrupuleusement les conseils prodigués par le vendeur mais rien ne pousse. Il n'y a pas le moindre fruit dessus, aucune trace d'une chair ronde succulente.

« Il y a un problème, Will ? »

Il n'a pas entendu les pas d'Alana derrière lui et sursaute donc au son de sa voix, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle est là à l'observer.

« Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas la main verte. »

Cet autre ton est celui d'Hannibal. L'espace de quelques secondes, l'ancien consultant s'interroge sur le nombre de spectateurs. Jack Crawford est-il lui-aussi de la partie ? À le regarder faire et perdre le combat contre une simple verdure ? Ce ne serait pas très glorieux et il risquerait fort de s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Que comptais-tu récolter Will ? s'intéresse la femme en le rejoignant.

— Je devais avoir des tomates. »

De belles et grosses tomates assez juteuses pour pouvoir faire une sauce convenable. De quoi accompagner les plats du Docteur Lecteur sans en ôter goût. Ou plutôt pour en cacher l'odeur. Ce n'est pas un souci de senteur, pas vraiment, mais Will n'est pas certain de continuer à accepter de manger de la viande humaine comme si c'était d'origine animale.

« Quelles pensées vous occupent donc ? »

L'ancien consultant peut toutefois admettre que la voix du psychiatre est plus agréable qu'un tâtonnement de feuilles. Et qu'il serait prêt à récolter beaucoup de choses avec lui.

Comprenant que son esprit s'emballe un peu trop et envisage des situations embarrassantes, Will se relève tout en évitant soigneusement les regards des deux autres.

Ce n'est que lorsque le plant de tomates se met à chanter que le brun se réveille, passant une main sur son visage. À ses côtés, dans leur lit, Hannibal dort toujours. Will soupire avant de se retourner, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce rêve.

Puis un tout petit détail le frappe. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un plant de tomates est réellement là. Et elles chantent en chœur qu'elles ont hâte d'être à la récolte.


	8. Passion

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Passion**

* * *

Tout brûle, part en fumée, se consume.

Will ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il doit en penser. Une partie de son esprit frissonne face à ce carnage flamboyant tandis qu'une autre savoure ces flammes grandissantes. Ce n'est pas lui l'artiste de ce chef d'œuvre, il n'a pas assez pris goût au meurtre pour incendier des maisons et en faire flamber les habitants, mais il admet sans remord que le tableau est magnifique.

Le fait que le ciel soit d'un noir d'encre n'est pas étranger à sa vision des choses. L'absence de la lune crée une obscurité plus pesante dans laquelle le rouge des feux de joie se détache merveilleusement bien. Malgré les fenêtres fermées, l'ancien consultant du FBI perçoit les hurlements des victimes, le verre n'étant pas assez épais pour occulter tous les sons. Il imagine sans peine l'odeur caractéristique de la chair qui chauffe à un point inacceptable pour un être humain, se souvenant du fumet de la viande en train de cuire. C'est sans doute la même chose au-dehors, il y a si peu de différence entre ces êtres qui subissent l'assaut des flammes et ceux qui ont terminé leur existence dans son assiette.

« Es-tu sûr que nous n'avons rien à craindre ? »

Tout en posant sa question, Will se tourne vers Hannibal qui l'observe sans un mot. Le psychiatre lui adresse un sourire amusé avant de le rejoindre à la fenêtre, posant une main au creux de ses reins.

« Les pompiers ont été prévenus. Ils sauront endiguer cet incendie.

— Tu sais qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr. Et je sais aussi que le diable a murmuré à son oreille. »

C'est au tour du consultant d'esquisser un sourire, parce qu'il côtoie ce diable au quotidien. Hannibal est l'incarnation-même de la justice de l'homme.. et il n'est pas moins séducteur que l'est l'ange déchu mythique. Ses paroles ont souvent le même effet que des techniques de persuasion, tant son charisme est grand, et Will ne peut que confirmer l'impossibilité de résister éternellement à son attrait. Le cannibale est devenu pour lui une drogue amère si tentante et dont il ne se débarrasserait pour rien au monde.

« Je me demande ce que vont titrer les journaux, s'interroge le brun.

— Un nouveau Néron aux portes de Rome, propose le psychiatre avant d'embrasser l'épaule nue de son amant. »

Will aime cette référence antique. Non pas pour l'événement précis auquel il fait allusion ni pour toutes les conjectures qui existent à son sujet mais plutôt parce que c'est une preuve du caractère inchangé de l'homme pour qui il a tout sacrifié.

Certains prétendent qu'il a perdu l'esprit à cause des manigances de l'Éventreur, à cause des expériences traumatisantes vécues alors qu'il travaillait pour Jack Crawford, mais ils font tous fausse route. Will a été séduit petit à petit par Hannibal. Il a refusé d'y croire pendant de longues années, parce que cette hypothèse remettait en doute trop de convictions personnelles. Désormais, il a conscience de l'impertinence de ce refus de voir la vérité. Ce nom d'amants tueurs est celui qui les définit le mieux depuis qu'ils ont assassiné ensemble le Dragon Rouge, depuis leur chute de la falaise. Si l'ancien consultant du FBI n'appréciait pas ce surnom auparavant, il s'en délecte maintenant.

« Néron a-t-il ordonné l'incendie de Rome ?

— C'est une question qui demeure sans réponse, l'informe le psychiatre. Comme toujours, il y a une double vision de l'Histoire. J'aime penser qu'il l'a fait pour sublimer sa ville et lui permettre ensuite de renaître de ses cendres.

— Aurions-nous dû flamber, Hannibal ? Pour recommencer une autre vie ?

— Non, Will. Nous avons eu notre propre évolution. »

Leurs regards se croisent enfin. Dans les yeux de son amant, le brun décèle un autre feu, moins létal mais bien plus brûlant. Ce désir qui les consume et qui les unit n'est que le reflet d'un incendie intérieur plus important. La passion et l'amour ont dévasté leurs vies aussi efficacement que des flammes ardentes mais rien ne les éteindra.


	9. Hiver Russe

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note bis :** Première publication de l'année donc M **eilleurs Voeux à tous !**

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Hiver Russe**

* * *

Une boule de neige atterrit sur Will qui jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Des enfants s'amusent dans les rues de Moscou, si heureux que le brun se contente de secouer son manteau en pestant contre l'hiver. Il n'a rien de personnel contre cette saison où le blanc l'emporte sur toutes les autres couleurs mais il apprécie peu la glace qui se forme sur les trottoirs ou les jeux des bambins qui ne respectent rien. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir pris autant de plaisir qu'eux lorsqu'il était enfant et une douce mélancolie l'étreint soudainement. Le passé lui semble si loin, comme si une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il a fui avec Hannibal, alors qu'ils n'ont quitté l'Amérique que quelques mois plus tôt.

Résolu à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, l'empathe avance d'un bon pas. Ses sacs de courses sont remplis en prévision du réveillon, même s'il manque l'élément essentiel au déroulement du repas. Le psychiatre lui a promis de s'occuper de la pièce maîtresse et il le croit suffisamment pour ne pas se poser de questions. Peu importe qui finira dans leurs assiettes pour les fêtes, il ne s'en préoccupe plus, savourant plutôt la douceur des mets préparés par son amant.

Will a eu le choix, à de multiples reprises. Hannibal lui a offert plusieurs opportunités pour partir où il en avait envie, seul, mais le consultant a refusé à chaque fois. Le meurtre de Francis a été le moment charnière de son existence, celui qui lui a fait prendre conscience de ses propres capacités. Tuer a été si simple, presque comme une évidence, et il n'est pas assailli par les remords. Au contraire, il sait que si on lui proposait de revivre le même instant, il referait les mêmes gestes. À la différence qu'il ne les précipiterait pas dans le vide sans être certain de s'en sortir.

Arrivé à destination, le brun ne peut retenir le sourire qui éclot sur ses lèvres. La porte est à peine poussée qu'un chien vient lui faire la fête, aboyant joyeusement en remuant la queue. Déséquilibré par ses courses, Will vacille mais il est vite rattrapé par le cannibale qui éloigne l'animal avant de récupérer les sacs. Le consultant se débarrasse de son manteau, caresse affectueusement le labrador, puis rejoint son amant dans la cuisine, l'observant sortir les ingrédients.

« Pourquoi du houx ? demande Will avec curiosité.

— Pour décorer la bûche bien sûr, répond Hannibal avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. L'effet est plus beau avec de vraies feuilles.

— Est-ce que c'est utile d'en faire une ? Nous ne sommes que deux et …

— Tu voulais respecter les traditions alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout. »

Il finit de ranger les derniers moules puis entraîne l'empathe dans le salon où un feu brûle déjà, réchauffant la pièce. Les deux hommes s'installent sur le tapis, sans prêter attention aux fauteuils, préférant se serrer l'un contre l'autre en une chaleureuse intimité. Le silence commence seulement à prendre forme autour d'eux lorsque Will le brise par une nouvelle interrogation.

« Tu connais Baba Yaga ? J'ai entendu plusieurs enfants en parler.

— C'est un conte russe. Baba Yaga est une ogresse qui se déplace dans un mortier. »

Face à l'expression incrédule du brun, Hannibal se met à rire, d'un rire doux et un peu moqueur. Le consultant prend un air boudeur qui n'échappe pas à son amant. Le psychiatre se lève en conservant sa mine amusée, se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque personnelle où sont rangés de nombreux livres, du plus commun au plus coûteux. Il effleure quelques tranches avant de saisir l'ouvrage qui l'intéresse, retournant auprès de Will qui le regarde avec les paupières plissées. Le cannibale passe les premières pages puis montre une illustration à son compagnon.

« Je ne te mens pas.

— Une ogresse dans un mortier, on aura tout vu, marmonne l'ancien consultant. C'est quoi cette habitude de manger des enfants. »

Une autre lueur scintille dans les pupilles d'Hannibal et Will comprend son erreur. Quelle idiotie d'évoquer une créature dévoreuse comme s'il était choqué alors qu'il a déjà mangé bien pire qu'une petite fille. Après tout, leur dernier crime a été mené à coups de houe et de pelles.


	10. Naviguer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Après la troisième saison.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Naviguer**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Will inspire à pleins poumons l'air marin.

La sensation n'est plus aussi vive que le premier jour de navigation mais il reste ébahi par l'étrange sensation de liberté qui l'étreint. Il n'a plus aucune entrave, physique ou morale, plus aucune cellule pour l'empêcher de devenir celui qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui. Il n'y a que l'océan, si grand, symbolisant tant de choses, tant d'opportunités, si loin de l'hôpital dirigé par Chilton, si loin du service du FBI, si loin de toutes ces victimes qui le hantaient la nuit.

Désormais, c'est fini. Il peut dormir tranquillement, sans se soucier de tout ce passé qui lui faisait du mal. Il est comme un oiseau ayant vécu trop de temps en cage et qui découvre pour la première fois qu'il a la capacité de voler. Il a l'impression qu'il lui suffirait d'étendre les bras pour quitter le pont du navire et s'en aller mais il préfère encore la réalité qui l'entoure. Tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif dans sa vie d'avant n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il s'estime heureux de profiter de cette nouvelle existence.

Sans doute Hannibal y est-il pour une grande part dans ce bonheur étrange.

Après la chute, ils se sont relevés tous les deux, plus forts que jamais malgré leurs immenses blessures. Ils se sont soignés mutuellement, même si l'ancien chirurgien a été le plus doué pour refermer les plaies. Ils ont longuement hésité sur leur destination, principalement par crainte de se faire surprendre et d'être arrêtés – dans le meilleur des cas – ou d'être tués par des officiers trop zélés. Puisqu'aucun pays ne leur a paru relativement stable sur du long terme, une solution assez imprévue s'est présentée à eux.

« Tu ne t'en lasses pas. »

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une affirmation qui tire un sourire à l'ancien consultant. Il ouvre enfin les paupières alors que son amant s'accoude au bastingage à ses côtés, observant à son tour l'océan et ses reflets.

« Je crois rêver, avoue Will. C'est si différent de ce que nous avons connu.

— Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

La surprise se lit dans les yeux du brun alors qu'il jette un regard en coin au psychiatre. Jamais encore Hannibal ne lui a posé ce genre de question, pas depuis qu'ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de naviguer autour du monde.

« Comment pourrais-je regretter ? murmure l'empathe. Tu m'as offert tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous sommes enfin qui nous devions être.

— Alors tu acceptes d'avoir changé, lui souffle le cannibale en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. »

Le plus jeune apprécie le geste avec un léger sourire un peu timide qui tire un rire franc à l'autre homme.

« Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Hannibal ?

— Il y a des moments où j'ai le sentiment d'avoir en face de moi une partie de l'ancien Will Graham, s'amuse l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Dès que je te touche, tu redeviens gêné.

— Et moi, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le psychiatre qui m'a tant marqué. »

Un échange de regards plus tard et ils s'embrassent comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme s'ils pouvaient mourir en une seconde. L'ancien consultant du FBI est sans doute en train de prendre des décisions qui le mèneront vers les ténèbres mais il ne ferait de marche arrière pour rien au monde.

Naviguer avec Hannibal autour de chaque continent, de chaque île, est une vie presque idéale. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à prier pour que le lendemain ne soit pas un réveil brutal dans une cellule vide de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Frederick.


	11. Déluge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Je viens de voir que ce texte aussi est centré sur l'eau.

 **Univers :** La chute **.**

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Déluge**

* * *

Tout prend l'eau.

C'est étonnant cette capacité de l'esprit à dissocier autant de choses pour mieux les unir par la suite. Des pièces sans intérêt, presque effacées, oubliées, reviennent sur le devant de la scène avant de s'effondrer par la suite.

Comme un château de cartes qui s'écroule, le palais mental de Will disparaît.

Il y a déjà sa maison de Wolf Trap en Virginie. L'eau la dévaste de tous côtés, emportant avec elle tous les souvenirs qui y sont liés, les bons comme les pires. Chaque parcelle de sa demeure est noyée, chaque meuble, chaque petit détail, y compris le plus insignifiant.

Ensuite, les scènes de crime se succèdent sous le raz-de-marée. Les corps se gonflent puis éclatent alors que les preuves s'éloignent vers un horizon indéfini. Toutes les enquêtes subissent le même sort funeste, avec violence et regret, balayant tous les noms des victimes et des coupables pour ne rien abandonner derrière les flots vengeurs.

D'autres décors s'ajoutent les uns à la suite des autres, si nombreux. Certains sont anciens et remontent à son enfance, d'autres ne sont que le résultat d'un esprit détraqué. Chapelles, rues, théâtres, salles de bals, forêts, sentiers et cabanes s'emmêlent dans la noirceur d'une eau devenue totalement assassine. Adieu les lustres, les cierges, les vergers ou les arbres centenaires. Adieu les paysages rêvés par un enfant qui aurait tant souhaité ne pas comprendre le monde.

Une lumière brille pourtant au travers des ténèbres. Un feu accueillant brûle dans une cheminée et diffuse une chaleur bienvenue. Deux fauteuils se font face et, assis dessus, deux hommes se dévisagent dans le silence. Pas un bruit ne trouble leur quiétude, pas un soupir ne s'échappe de ces bouches qui ont décidé d'être closes. Les yeux parlent à leurs places, si expressifs, si tendres. Regard bleu dans regard fauve, douceur dans douleur.

C'est le seul endroit qui demeure debout et Will s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Que ses souvenirs s'en aillent et périssent sous un déluge s'il le faut mais il refuse qu'on lui enlève cette pièce mentale qui représente tant pour lui.

Une bouffée d'air. Une toux puissante. Des sensations diverses sur l'ensemble de son corps.

L'eau qui s'infiltre dans les blessures ouvertes, la fatigue d'un combat étrange qui l'assomme peu à peu.

Puis cette voix. À la fois connue et inconnue. Proche mais si loin. Aimée mais tant haïe.

« Will, un petit effort. »

Le consultant veut parler mais il se sent partir à la dérive. Même les mains d'Hannibal qui le maintiennent hors de l'eau ne suffisent plus.

« Je veux mourir, souffle le brun. Je veux juste mourir.

— Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Le plus jeune avale un peu d'eau par mégarde alors que le cannibale lutte contre les courants pour les ramener vers la rive. Will devine que le tsunami qui s'est abattu sur son palais mental n'est que le reflet de ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

« Hannibal. »

Il ne fait que murmurer avant de sourire. Si son esprit doit se dissoudre à son tour alors il est prêt à laisser une toile vierge où le psychiatre pourra bâtir une forteresse.


	12. Jalousie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte a été écrit pendant la **nuit érotique**. OS assez court car thème pris en cours de route. Un petit **Margot/Alana** cette fois-ci.

 **Univers :** Plus ou moins saison 3

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Jalousie**

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il aimait la dentelle ? »

La question de Margot est soudaine, tranchante, presque méprisante. Il y a une certaine douleur aussi, derrière ses mots, ainsi qu'un manque d'assurance qui touche Alana. Cette dernière délaisse son livre pour rejoindre sa compagne, allongée sur leur lit.

« Pourquoi autant de curiosité ? demande la psychiatre.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, réplique l'héritière Verger. Est-ce qu'Hannibal aimait la dentelle ? Est-ce que tu te faisais belle pour lui ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

C'est un soupir qui franchit les lèvres du Dr Bloom alors qu'elle laisse le bout de ses doigts errer sur le dos dénudé de son amante. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Margot fait preuve d'autant de jalousie à l'égard du cannibale et elle ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Lecter et elle ont eu une relation charnelle qui s'est terminée dans le verre et le sang, mais leur passion a été aussi brûlante qu'un feu de cheminée. Alana s'est offerte sans crainte à son ancien professeur et elle admet sans remord qu'il a été un bon amant, même si elle préfère la vie qu'elle mène désormais aux côtés de la sœur de Mason.

« Hannibal aime tout ce qui est raffiné, je voulais seulement attirer son attention.

— Es-tu sûre d'avoir tout eu de lui ? chuchote Margot. Es-tu certaine qu'il ne songeait pas à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il te déshabillait ? Ses regards n'ont jamais été pour toi, Alana. »

La principale concernée ne dit rien mais son expression durcit. Elle sait très bien que l'éventreur n'éprouvait rien à son égard, qu'il cherchait uniquement à assouvir des pulsions tout en ayant un alibi mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa compagne, c'est autre chose.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui, poursuit Margot. Je te désire pour ce que tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de dentelle ou de faux-semblants. À dire vrai, je pense que je te préfère nue. »

En réaction à ses paroles, Alana l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas doux et innocent, plutôt brusque, mais elle l'a bien mérité. Margot se retourne complètement pour faire face à son amante et elle l'aide à se dévêtir, maltraitant les tissus qui recouvrent cette peau tant vénérée. Les lèvres se retrouvent pour un baiser plus langoureux alors que les corps se touchent enfin. Le plaisir les étreint, sinuant dans leurs veines pour embraser leurs sens assoiffés d'amour.


	13. Plonger dans l'ombre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte a été écrit pendant la **nuit érotique** , lui aussi. Assez court également, par manque d'éveil, d'où la fin trop abrupte.

 **Note Ter :** Pas de Hannigram non plus ici.

 **Univers :** Post-saison 1.

 **Rating :** T (je ne sais pas trop estimer mais évocation assez explicite sans toutefois être trop importante).

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Plonger dans l'ombre**

* * *

Moralement, il sait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il a cru que tout serait si simple, qu'il lui suffirait de se persuader que tout irait bien, mais il a fait fausse route. Le regard que l'on pose sur lui est plus puissant que ce qu'il voulait admettre et il regrette d'avoir osé ce premier pas.

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, aucune lampe n'est allumée. La seule lumière provient de l'extérieur et elle éclaire le triste spectacle d'un lit sur lequel repose un homme solitaire. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, sa chemise ouverte expose l'horrible raison de sa solitude. La cicatrice sur son torse agit comme un repoussoir, aucune femme ne peut l'observer sans dégoût. Lui-même déteste désormais l'image que lui renvoient les miroirs alors il ne va pas leur faire la leçon. Après tout, la marque est longue, difforme, et elle rend sa peau nettement moins agréable au toucher.

C'était désespéré de supposer que cette inconnue ferait exception. Il ne se souvient déjà plus de son prénom, il la revoit seulement en train de glisser ses mains fines le long de sa peau puis les retirer comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle n'a prononcé aucune excuse ni n'a essayé de surmonter son dégoût. Elle est juste partie en claquant la porte derrière elle, l'abandonnant avec son désir et son mal-être.

Frederick est rongé par l'amertume. Oui, il a commis des erreurs mais il n'est pas le seul. Oui, Abel lui a ouvert le ventre pour en extirper des organes mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir quand il l'a persuadé qu'il était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Maintenant il est seul dans les ombres de sa chambre. Un rire sans joie s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il retire complètement sa chemise. Il ferme les yeux et effleure sa cicatrice puis d'autres surfaces de son torse. Ses mains descendent à son pantalon qu'il déboutonne avant de le repousser sur ses cuisses. Inutile d'aller plus loin, il se contentera du contact de ses doigts contre son sexe dressé.

Le désir n'a pas disparu et il se mord les lèvres en ressentant les fourmillements familiers du plaisir. Son bassin accompagne inconsciemment les mouvements de sa main, augmentant la sensation.

Une fois encore, il cède à l'ombre.


	14. Crise de panique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Encore un petit Frederick, je n'ai pas pu résister.

 **Univers :** Post-saison 2

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Crise de panique**

* * *

Le courrier s'est accumulé dans la boîte aux lettres et Frederick bataille pour récupérer les différentes enveloppes. Ses clefs lui échappent à plusieurs reprises et il retient un grognement irrité, inspirant longuement pour se calmer. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid alors qu'il peut enfin rentrer chez lui après plusieurs mois de soins aussi éprouvants qu'humiliants. Il n'a plus que quelques pas à effectuer pour se couper de l'extérieur mais ce sont les plus durs à faire.

La serrure de la porte n'a pas été changée et il suffit au psychiatre de la pousser pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il dépose son courrier sur le meuble de l'entrée, de même que ses clefs. L'angoisse le saisit alors qu'il avance, ayant l'impression de revivre cette journée où tout a basculé pour lui. Il déglutit difficilement mais poursuit son inspection malgré l'oppression de plus en plus pesante.

Crawford lui a affirmé que les corps ont été enlevés, que tout a été nettoyé et qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce qui a eu lieu. Frederick a beau en avoir conscience, son esprit superpose à son regard le souvenir des cadavres des policiers, l'un aux tripes découvertes et l'autre aussi piquant qu'un hérisson avec des instruments de cuisine plantés dans tout le corps. Une vague de nausée le surprend à cette pensée et il se hâte de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

Bien malgré lui, ses yeux se posent sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui descend à la cave. Il se rappelle le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque relié à Abel Gideon et il lui faut beaucoup de courage pour accepter de rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Sa canne claque à chaque marche, comme une marche funèbre l'accompagnant, et son rythme cardiaque augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il approche de la fin de l'escalier. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit hormis sa respiration, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il s'est tenu à cet endroit.

Du bout de sa canne, il pousse la porte – non fermée elle-aussi – puis soupire de soulagement en remarquant que la pièce est redevenue propre, sans le corps découpé et presque entièrement démembré de Gideon. Cette fois-ci, il ne remontera pas les marches en courant, il n'y aura pas d'Hannibal à l'étage pour l'attendre et l'endormir. Il peut presque considérer que tout va bien, que ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, il ne réussit pas à être optimiste car un éclat sanglant attire son regard dans un angle de la pièce. L'équipe de nettoyage a peut-être été minutieuse dans la cuisine, il reste un détail à la cave.

Frederick s'avance doucement vers cette trace rouge. Ce sang est celui d'un homme qui lui a ouvert le ventre pour retirer certains de ses organes, il devrait être heureux de savoir qu'il ne le reverra plus et qu'il est enfin en paix mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ce simple petit détail suffit à déclencher en lui une crise de panique qui le pétrifie. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de sa canne alors qu'il recule, agité de spasmes si violents qu'il craint de tomber. Ses jambes finissent par se dérober et il relâche la canne qui s'écroule au sol en même temps que lui.

Les larmes viennent envahir sa vision tandis qu'il pleure, libérant sa douleur. Il a mis du temps à accepter de ne plus être le même homme, supportant avec peine les expressions dédaigneuses du personnel médical. Personne ne savait qu'il n'était pas l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, au début, et Crawford n'a pas pensé à les prévenir à l'instant où ils ont compris qu'Hannibal était derrière tous les meurtres. Les infirmiers, les médecins, les prothésistes ont tous eu des comportements déplaisants à son égard jusqu'au moment où ils sont venus s'excuser quand la vérité a éclaté. Tout ce temps, Frederick a caché sa souffrance et son chagrin, retenant ses larmes en se promettant de ne pas pleurer à cause de cette situation. Mais c'est fini, cette lutte est perdue depuis le premier jour et il est temps pour lui d'enfin accepter ses émotions.

Recroquevillé contre un meuble, le Dr Chilton sanglote longuement. Il déteste ses larmes qui lui semblent si peu viriles, il haït Hannibal qui a transformé sa vie en Enfer. Il s'en veut aussi terriblement d'avoir joué à l'imbécile sans songer un seul moment à mettre de côté son ego pour faire enfermer la bonne personne. Il a perdu un rein, un morceau d'intestin et sa dignité sous les mains de Gideon mais Hannibal l'a privé d'un œil et d'un morceau de mâchoire, l'obligeant à se maquiller chaque jour pour dissimuler sa blessure. Il aurait pu demander aux médecins de l'achever mais il ne laissera pas son collègue vaincre.

Frederick se remet debout difficilement, s'appuyant sur le meuble. S'il n'avait aucune intention spéciale en arrivant chez lui, il sait maintenant ce qu'il va faire. Un bon torchon et du produit lui seront utiles pour débarrasser sa maison de toute la poussière qui s'est déposée pendant son hospitalisation. Et pour effacer les dernières traces de sang.


	15. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** On repart sur du Hannigram.

 **Univers :** Post-saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

* * *

L'eau lui tire une grimace de douleur en passant sur les différentes plaies qui parsèment son corps. Hannibal a insisté pour qu'il prenne une douche afin de se débarrasser de tout ce que sa peau a accumulé en peu de temps : le sang, la poussière, les minuscules cailloux et le liquide en bas de la falaise. Tout cela mélangé risquerait de les conduire tous les deux à une infection sévère, ce qui serait assez ironique après tout ce qu'ils ont affronté ces derniers jours. La Mort elle-même n'a pas su les garder alors autant éviter de passer de vie à trépas à cause d'un oubli de soins.

Will est un peu perdu. Il y a encore quelques mois, il vivait tranquillement avec sa femme Molly et le fils de cette dernière. Puis Francis Dolarhyde a fait irruption dans son existence avec sa folie. Il aurait pu ne pas aller voir Hannibal et se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens mais il a tout à fait conscience de son incapacité à ignorer le cannibale. Il supposait que refuser de lui rendre visite suffirait à l'oublier mais il faut croire qu'il s'est trompé. Le psychiatre a pris possession de ses rêves sans aucune douceur et il l'a entraîné dans un monde où tuer lui a été profitable. Éliminer définitivement le Dragon Rouge ne l'a pas perturbé, il s'est senti enfin lui-même.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il a essayé de ne pas devenir comme le Dr Lecter. Molly était d'ailleurs un bon choix, comme un traitement qui l'empêchait de sombrer face à la drogue qu'était Hannibal. Mais cette parodie de cure de désintoxication n'a servi à rien parce qu'ils sont unis par quelque chose de plus fort. Bedelia a confirmé son soupçon et les mots du cannibale avant leur chute ont eux-aussi été révélateurs.

« Will, je peux entrer ? »

Cette étrange politesse tire un sourire las à l'ancien consultant. Ils sont tous les deux en fuite, sans doute recherchés par le FBI, mais Hannibal se comporte encore comme l'homme bien élevé qu'il est. Le brun donne son assentiment tout en fermant le robinet de la douche. Il tâtonne un peu pour trouver un peignoir qu'il enfile avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Le tissu rêche et l'air un peu plus frais agressent sa peau, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir.

« La guérison risque d'être un peu longue, l'informe le cannibale. Il n'y a pas assez de matériel de soin ici.

— Il doit y avoir une pharmacie dans le coin, suppose Will.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire voir.»

L'empathe ne rétorque rien, ignorant certaines informations sur l'endroit où ils ont trouvé refuge. Il dormait plus ou moins dans la voiture lorsqu'Hannibal les a conduits ici et il n'a pas pensé un seul instant à lui demander le nom de leur destination. Son corps souffrait beaucoup trop en raison de leur chute de la falaise et il s'interroge encore sur le niveau de résistance du psychiatre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état pitoyable mais le Dr Lecter les a sortis de l'eau, menés au rivage et volé une voiture alors que le consultant a su uniquement piquer un somme pendant le trajet.

« Je vais devoir examiner tes blessures, reprend Hannibal. »

Will ne relève pas le passage au tutoiement. Il se contente de détailler son vis-à-vis, remarquant les blessures fraîches qui viennent d'être soignées. Le cannibale l'a laissé dormir un peu pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui-même mais même le talent du psychiatre ne peut cacher les marques profondes de la lutte contre Dolarhyde puis contre les flots.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent de ne pas aller voir quelqu'un de qualifié ?

— Je suis un ancien chirurgien et j'ai de bonnes capacités. Aurais-tu des doutes à mon propos ? »

L'espace de quelques secondes, Will s'imagine répondre par l'affirmative dans le but de le tester mais il réussit seulement à hausser les épaules. Hannibal pose sur son épaule une main autoritaire et il l'entraîne vers la cuisine. Sur la table reposent des pinces, quelques seringues, des compresses, des bandes, des pansements et des désinfectants. Aux yeux du brun, c'est déjà un bon début, il s'attendait à moins de matériel par rapport à ce qu'a annoncé le psychiatre.

Alors que le cannibale désinfecte ses mains, l'ancien consultant se sent soudainement exposé. Il n'a rien en-dessous de son peignoir et il n'est pas préparé à se montrer dans son plus simple appareil aux yeux d'Hannibal. Il ne résiste toutefois pas lorsque le Dr Lecter ouvre le nœud qui le tient fermé et fait tomber le morceau de tissu à terre. Will frissonne en raison de l'intensité du regard de l'autre homme et il se fait violence pour ne pas partir en courant lorsque le cannibale effleure sa peau délicatement.

Les doigts d'Hannibal sont posés sur son ventre, là où il l'a transpercé avant de partir en Italie. La cicatrice est parfaitement visible, comme un sourire sur sa peau, comme un rappel de cet instant où leurs chemins se sont séparés dans le sang.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer ce jour-là, murmure Will.

— Ce n'était pas mon but, répond le psychiatre sur le même ton. »

Il délaisse le ventre pour l'épaule, là où Chiyoh a tiré sans le louper. Le brun se souvient encore de la douleur ressentie lorsque la balle a pénétré sa chair.

« Elle est douée, déclare le plus jeune. Elle sait viser.

— Chiyoh est pleine de ressources. »

Le Dr Lecter passe ensuite au front où une légère cicatrice témoigne de son intention d'entrer littéralement dans la tête de Will. Un instant coupé par l'arrivée des hommes de main de Mason.

« Est-ce que tu comptais véritablement me tuer ? »

Il n'y a aucune réponse de la part d'Hannibal. Il se détourne pour récupérer ce dont il a besoin alors que le consultant tente d'oublier le fait qu'il est complètement nu. Afin de briser le silence, Will se met à parler, conscient d'être vulnérable, y voyant là un moyen d'avoir un peu plus d'assurance.

« Je n'ai pas honte de mes cicatrices, Hannibal. Elles m'appartiennent et sont là pour me rappeler que je dois être fort.»


	16. L'ombre du cannibale

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** J'ai hésité à poster ce texte parce qu'il est assez court (et j'avoue qu'en fait, j'ai bêtement été prise par le sommeil).

 **Univers :** Post-saison 3

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **L'ombre du cannibale**

* * *

Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'innocence dans l'âme de Will. Tout a été délicatement noirci sous la plume aiguisée d'Hannibal, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, le transformant en un amas de ténèbres. La lumière qui berçait son esprit s'est éteinte sous le flot incessant de l'ombre du cannibale, le plongeant au sein d'un monde obscur où rires et joies se mêlent à la mort.

Le consultant du FBI ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il s'est laissé aller face à l'appel envoûtant des émotions néfastes de son psychiatre. Un mois ? Un an ? Ou plus encore ? Combien de nuits ont agité son corps endolori de cauchemars morbides ? Combien de jours se sont levés sur son regard assombri par les tourments ? Il ignore exactement quelle réponse apporter à ses propres interrogations, il a uniquement conscience de la réalité de ce qui l'entoure et du fait qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver ou de délirer. Tout est parfaitement réel : la maison aux trois étages, le magnifique jardin fleuri ou encore l'odeur bien présente du parfum personnel d'Hannibal.

Sans réfléchir, Will inspire l'oreiller de son amant. Ce dernier est parti dès les premiers rayons du soleil, sans donner la moindre indication concernant sa destination, se contentant d'un baiser sur les lèvres de l'être aimé. Le brun ne sait pas s'il devrait en profiter pour s'extirper hors de son ombre, afin de faire revenir la lumière dans sa vie, ou s'il vaut mieux être sagement allongé à attendre le retour d'un homme capable de tuer un autre individu sans le moindre remord.

Tout lui a plu chez le cannibale, de sa mortelle habitude qui consiste à se débarrasser des éléments gêneurs à sa culture artistique sans faille. Chaque tableau est longuement critiqué par Hannibal, avec le détail de la composition jusqu'à la réception par le public. Will est comme une terre desséchée parce qu'il n'a pas plu depuis un moment et qui voit venir l'eau salvatrice. Ainsi, les connaissances du psychiatre sont des touches de couleur dans son horizon ténébreux.

Le consultant admet sans honte qu'il a pris plaisir à tomber dans les filets d'Hannibal et qu'il ne renoncerait à sa présence pour rien au monde.


	17. Demande lettrée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Texte basé sur une image avec des lettres de scrabble et une bague.

 **Univers :** Post-saison 3

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Demande lettrée**

* * *

Will siffle ses chiens, heureux de les voir s'amuser dans le jardin. Il ne pourra jamais assez remercier Hannibal pour avoir fait une entorse à leur besoin de s'éloigner de leur ancienne vie. Un matin, le cannibale est parti en lui promettant de revenir vite et, lorsqu'il a franchi le seuil de leur maison, les chiens l'accompagnaient. L'ancien consultant du FBI n'a jamais été aussi content de retrouver ses animaux de compagnie et de constater qu'ils allaient bien malgré son absence auprès d'eux. Son amant lui a assuré avoir pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que le lien soit fait entre les bêtes et leur nouvelle demeure mais le plus jeune ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'angoisse à l'idée que leur existence à deux soit brisée par les autorités locales.

L'empathe se baisse pour caresser ses chiens avec un sourire. Son bonheur n'a jamais été aussi complet, même quand il faisait son travail avec empressement ou qu'il passait des instants complices avec Molly. Il se croyait capable d'accomplir son devoir mais désormais, auprès de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, il se sent prêt à grimper jusqu'à la lune. Il est enfin lui-même, sans avoir le sentiment d'être caché derrière de faux-semblants, grâce à la présence libératrice d'Hannibal. Ce dernier l'a accepté dans son entièreté et a fait en sorte de le sublimer.

Tout en rentrant chez lui, Will continue de sourire avec légèreté. Il aime leur nouvelle vie en Autriche, loin de l'Amérique, de Crawford, de tous ceux qui ont croisé leur route par le passé. Il ne se rend plus malade en découvrant des cadavres mutilés – même si hypocritement, il donne des coups de main à Hannibal pour s'occuper de ses victimes – et il n'a plus à rendre des comptes sur sa santé mentale puisque tout va pour le mieux. Alana lui dirait sans doute qu'il a perdu l'esprit en poursuivant sa route avec le cannibale mais il sait qu'il est enfin à sa place.

Les chiens se précipitent dans la cuisine où les attendent des gamelles d'eau et de la nourriture. Will leur jette un coup d'œil amusé avant de passer par le salon. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce et il n'entend aucun bruit provenant de l'étage supérieur. Ce silence est étrange, d'autant plus qu'habituellement, à cette heure-ci, Hannibal prend le temps de jouer sur son clavecin. L'empathe ne s'en préoccupe pas, pensant simplement que son amant a eu autre chose à faire ou qu'il se repose, même si cette hypothèse lui paraît totalement contraire au comportement de l'Éventreur. Le brun pose son manteau dans l'entrée avant de monter au second étage, curieux.

« Hannibal ? »

Aucune voix ne lui répond et il fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris par le manque de vie. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent légèrement mais il se reprend, supposant que son amant ne l'a pas entendu. Will passe finalement la porte de leur chambre, remarquant qu'une fois encore, il n'y a personne. Son regard s'arrête sur sa table de nuit où sont posées des lettres de scrabble. Le mot « forever » est nettement visible, avec une alliance à la place du « o ». L'émotion saisit l'empathe lorsqu'il comprend le sens caché de la mise en scène. Il ne sursaute pas quand des bras l'enlacent et qu'une tête familière se pose sur son épaule.

« Oui. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure de la part de Will mais son amant n'en perd pas la moindre sonorité. Le sourire du cannibale n'échappe pas au plus jeune qui ferme les yeux en se laissant aller contre son torse. L'amour qui les lie grandit jour après jour et il lui semble naturel d'accepter cette demande en mariage peu conventionnelle.


	18. Une question d'estime

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Texte basé sur une citation : "L'amour peut se passer d'estime, pas l'amitié" d'Arletty. Premier essai sur ce pairing particulier.

 **Note ter** : Merci Blue Wendigo pour tes reviews, je prendrai le temps de te répondre :)

 **Univers :** Sorte d'UA de fin saison 2/début saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Une question d'estime**

* * *

« Hannibal a joué avec tout le monde, soupire Will. J'ai fini par lui accorder mon amitié alors qu'il ne représentait rien pour moi et que je ne voyais en lui qu'un psychiatre comme un autre. »

Debout devant la fenêtre du bureau du Dr Chilton, Will observe d'un air absent la pluie qui tombe en continu. Les derniers jours ont prouvé à chaque personne proche de Lecter qu'il n'était pas cet agneau innocent qu'il faisait semblant d'être. Le loup s'est caché derrière un masque de mensonges en semant des cadavres sur son chemin, sans rien laisser paraître. Le consultant du FBI n'a pas digéré son passage comme patient à l'asile psychiatrique pour criminels instables de Baltimore et il aimerait passer lui-même la corde au cou de l'Éventreur.

« Votre instinct était le bon, Will. Mais vous vous êtes fait berner comme chacun d'entre nous. Vous avez essayé de trouver quelque chose digne d'estime en lui, pour justifier un potentiel rapprochement, alors que votre empathie savait déjà qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher.

— Êtes-vous encore en train de sous-entendre que j'ai délibérément ignoré les signaux d'alerte de mon cerveau pour développer une amitié avec le Dr Lecter ?

— Je tiens à vous montrer où se situe votre erreur.

— Parce que vous êtes assez parfait pour tout connaître, Chilton ? Je pense que vous avez payé aussi votre inconscience. »

La lueur qui brille dans les yeux de Frederick tire un sourire froid à Will. Les éclats de voix sont devenus presque quotidiens entre eux, à chaque fois qu'ils se voient dans le cadre de la nouvelle thérapie du plus jeune. Ce dernier a dû accepter de confier une fois encore ses pensées tourmentées à un psychiatre afin de poursuivre son boulot. Crawford a insisté sur ses moments d'instabilité puis a rappelé que le danger n'est jamais loin, avant de préciser qu'il veut désormais un réel suivi pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Chilton a sauté sur l'occasion en se proposant comme thérapeute, faisant de l'empathe son unique patient en-dehors de ceux de l'asile.

Will ne nie pas que les débuts ont été compliqués. Il ne communiquait pas avec Frederick et gardait le silence à chaque séance, jusqu'au jour où le plus vieux l'a mis face à ses démons en le conduisant devant la cellule qu'il avait occupée à cause du cannibale. Le consultant du FBI a alors commencé à s'ouvrir un peu en évitant le sujet principal. Puis le nom d'Hannibal est venu dans leurs discussions et a fait évoluer leur relation d'une façon imprévue. Les piques acerbes du plus jeune et l'ego de l'aîné se sont heurtés en formant un mélange surprenant. Après les batailles verbales, ils sont passés à un aspect plus physique auquel ils n'auraient jamais songé.

« Crawford m'a demandé si ma thérapie avançait, reprend Will.

— Et qu'avez-vous dit ?

— Que je n'étais pas un bon juge. Preuve en est que nous discutons seulement maintenant de mes erreurs.

— Sûrement parce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais. »

Le consultant se met à rire. Il apprécie un peu plus Chilton pour sa franchise, pour ses baisers aussi, ainsi que leurs quelques corps à corps brûlants. Mais il ne voit pas un ami en lui, il ne l'estime pas assez pour ça et il sait que si l'amour peut s'en passer, ce n'est pas le cas de l'amitié.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Le Frederick/Will m'est venu pour ce texte et j'ai découvert que ça me donne des idées pour un futur OS ou une fic à chapitres.


	19. Entre rêve et réalité

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Promis, je n'abandonne pas l'Hannigram, c'est juste que j'ai une fois de plus eu de l'inspiration sur du ChillyWilly.

 **Univers :** Plus ou moins UA saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Entre rêve et réalité**

* * *

Le sang est omniprésent, sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements, sur l'ensemble de son corps. Ses chaussures sont noyées par le liquide carmin, l'odeur ferreuse envahit la pièce entière. Autour de lui, les cadavres s'amoncèlent. Ils ont tous des visages inconnus mais Will se sent nauséeux, terrifié et perdu. Dans l'une de ses mains, il tient un long couteau qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir pris. Il peut percevoir dans son dos l'ombre du Wendigo, cette créature mythique qui le poursuit de plus en plus et qu'il associe au Dr Lecter. La ramure de la bête s'étend au-dessus de sa propre tête, telle une malédiction qui le transforme en un meurtrier qu'il n'est pas censé être.

En essayant de reculer, le consultant se heurte à un mur qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il se tourne vers la surface dure et remarque avec surprise qu'un miroir s'étend sur toute la surface. Son reflet lui fait peur, il décèle dans son regard la lueur qu'il voit habituellement dans celui du cannibale. Il n'y a pas un centimètre de son corps qui ne soit recouvert du sang de ses victimes et son estomac se contracte furieusement. Tous les corps vus au sein du F.B.I ne sont rien à côté de ceux qui gisent à ses pieds. Les autres fois, il se contente de chasser les tueurs, de plonger dans leur tête pour les comprendre et les retrouver, mais là, c'est lui le bourreau. C'est à cause de lui si le sol de la pièce peine à absorber le sang, si des organes sont dispersés çà et là, presque en attente d'être récupérés. C'est uniquement de sa faute si des familles vont être en deuil dès qu'elles apprendront la terrible nouvelle.

Dans le miroir, son reflet se met à sourire avec cruauté. Will se demande si tout est réel ou si ce n'est qu'un effet de son imagination. Peut-être est-il encore plongé dans une mauvaise séance d'hypnose sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être a-t-il son encéphalite qui revient sans signe avant-coureur. Ou peut-être a-t-il enfin deviné qui il est vraiment.

La bouche sèche, l'empathe se détache de son reflet pour refaire face à l'horreur sans nom qui s'étale à ses pieds. Le sang lui paraît être plus important, les cadavres plus nombreux. Là où il n'y avait que des inconnus apparaissent désormais des visages familiers. Crawford, Bloom, Lounds, Katz. Ils ont leurs membres tordus dans des positions étranges, si improbables. Une nouvelle nausée s'empare de l'homme. Il craint d'être en train de devenir fou car tout est réaliste. Les odeurs, les couleurs, les sons qui proviennent de cette voix qui l'appelle.

Là encore, Will s'interroge. Ses rêves sont toujours remplis de meurtres, de douleurs et de monstres tirés des cauchemars de son enfance. Pourtant, ce pourrait être une autre réalité, une de celles où il serait l'homme qu'Hannibal cherchait à faire de lui. Crawford lui a dit qu'il lui fallait se reposer, prendre un peu de vacances mais ce n'est pas naturel pour lui. Il a essayé des séances de psychiatrie, autres que celles avec l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, mais rien ne s'est passé comme il l'espérait. La première femme ayant tenté d'entrer dans son esprit lui a reproché son travail, son empathie et tout ce qu'il considère comme un avantage. Les autres lui ont dit qu'il finirait par perdre pied et par se muer en un assassin. Il le sait parce qu'ils ont transmis des rapports à Crawford. Quelqu'un d'autre que Jack aurait pu l'envoyer directement dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Will ? »

Le brun croit entendre cette voix une fois encore et un rire faux s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses paupières – qu'il ne souvient pas avoir fermé – s'ouvrent sur une autre pièce, plus lumineuse. Son regard croise celui inquiet de Frederick.

« Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, marmonne le psychiatre. J'ai préféré te réveiller. »

N'étant pas habitué à être autant surveillé par quelqu'un, Will est un peu étonné et se demande une fois de plus s'il rêve ou non. Le sourire de Frederick est chaleureux lorsqu'il presse sa main dans la sienne, si bien que l'empathe se sent en sécurité.

« Merci, murmure le plus jeune. Tu as bien fait, c'était sûrement la meilleure solution. »


	20. Rêve de famille

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** On revient sur du Hannigram.

 **Univers :** Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Rêve de famille**

* * *

La tête posée contre le torse d'Hannibal, Will laisse le silence envahir leur chambre. Aucun des deux hommes ne parle, ils n'ont pas besoin de longs discours pour savoir ce que l'autre pense et ils apprécient tous deux ce calme ambiant. Seules leurs respirations témoignent d'une présence humaine dans la pièce, nul bruit ne brise leur cocon de bien-être. L'une des mains de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake caresse légèrement les épaules de son amant tandis que ce dernier garde les yeux ouverts, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses membres sont alourdis par une fatigue bienvenue qui résulte de leurs ébats et qui le plonge dans une brume apaisante. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire à une telle scène par le passé mais tout a changé entre eux, pour le meilleur mais sans doute aussi pour le pire. Le consultant du FBI n'ignore pas qu'il a plus ou moins signé sa perte en acceptant d'embrasser ce qu'il y a de plus noir en lui mais il ne parvient pas à le regretter.

La maison dans laquelle ils ont trouvé refuge est une demeure secondaire que le cannibale a achetée autrefois sous un nom d'emprunt. Le FBI ne manquera pas de mettre la main dessus un jour ou l'autre, ils en ont conscience, raison pour laquelle ils profitent de tout le confort qu'elle leur apporte. Autour d'eux, il n'y a pas le mouvement incessant de la vie urbaine, la circulation intempestive des véhicules ou les cris des fêtards. Il n'y a que le silence de la campagne profonde, un calme tel que celui que Will a connu dans sa maison en Virginie. La surface qui leur appartient pourrait contenir une demi-douzaine de fois son ancien chez-lui et l'immense espace extérieur est un vrai terrain de jeux pour les chiens. Car après des semaines à insister auprès d'Hannibal, l'empathe a réussi à le convaincre d'adopter quelques animaux, en souvenir de la vie qu'il menait avant leur explosive rencontre. Si le Lituanien a cédé, il a tout de même imposé des conditions : pas de chien dans leur chambre ni dans la cuisine, ni même sur le canapé ou les fauteuils ; une pièce entière a été réservée pour leurs compagnons canins mais Will agit parfois contre la volonté de son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fera jamais de mal aux bêtes.

« Alana et Margot ont adopté une petite fille, remarque le brun. »

Sa voix paraît assourdissante dans le silence qui a précédé et il grimace en craignant avoir brisé le charme de l'instant.

« Oublie ça, murmure-t-il.

— Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux un enfant, Will ? rétorque toutefois le cannibale en cessant ses caresses. »

Sans se concerter, ils se séparent l'un de l'autre et s'installent de façon à se regarder dans les yeux. Les iris couleur havane d'Hannibal déstabilisent une fois de plus son compagnon qui met de longues secondes à se ressaisir.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie, soupire l'empathe. Nous avons déjà cette maison, les chiens, notre nouvelle vie. C'est un sacrifice de ta part de mener une existence paisible à la campagne et je ne tiens pas à t'imposer autre chose.

— Souviens-toi de ce que nous avions décidé, lui rappelle le cannibale. Pas de mensonge entre nous, pas d'hésitation à parler de tout ce qui pourrait être important pour notre vie.

— Ce n'est pas comme pour tout le reste, Hannibal, proteste Will. Il n'est pas question de nous mettre d'accord sur un menu ou une visite amicale. Un enfant demande des responsabilités et ...

— Tu ne crois pas être capable de l'élever, même avec moi, poursuit le psychiatre. Walter a-t-il obscurci ton jugement ?

— Ce n'était pas mon fils. Et je savais déjà au fond de moi que mon mariage avec Molly était voué à l'échec. »

Will a le sentiment de perdre pied dans cette discussion. Ses rêves sont souvent composés de photos de famille où son amant et lui entourent deux enfants, avec une telle fierté qu'il est certain qu'ils sont les leurs. À chaque réveil, tout s'efface au chant lointain d'un coq. Qui accepterait de confier des orphelins aux Amants Tueurs ?


	21. Ignorer les apparences

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Et un nouveau petit ChillyWilly.

 **Univers :** UA saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Ignorer les apparences**

* * *

Le souffle de Will est régulier dans son dos et son bras repose contre le sien. Les yeux ouverts, Frederick ne parvient pas à dormir, l'esprit tiraillé entre le bonheur d'une nuit supplémentaire auprès du consultant et l'effroi de ce qu'il est devenu. Avant l'empathe, Chilton se souciait déjà de son apparence car elle lui ouvrait toutes les portes : un sourire et il était accueilli avec plaisir, un clin d'œil et il recevait une invitation pour une réception privée. L'aspect extérieur de sa personnalité - costume, sourire hypocrite - était un atout dont il se servait à outrance.

Puis il y eut Abel Gideon et son terrible scalpel, marquant pour la première fois la chair du psychiatre d'une longue cicatrice verticale sur son abdomen. Frederick aurait pu ne pas s'en soucier et l'arborer comme un trophée, une preuve de sa survie face à un médecin fou, mais il a flanché légèrement avant de se reprendre. Nul ne pouvait deviner l'empreinte de Gideon sous ses costumes hors prix alors il a repris le cours de son existence comme s'il n'avait pas failli mourir sur une table d'opération improvisée, les tripes à l'air, un rein et un morceau d'intestin en moins. Sa dignité supportait encore ce petit changement physique.

Et Myriam Lass fit feu. Une simple balle suffit à le défigurer à vie. Une lentille verte sur son œil gauche désormais aveugle, une prothèse dentaire pour remplacer une partie de sa mâchoire et du maquillage à outrance pour dissimuler l'impact du projectile au niveau de sa joue. Les costumes et autres parures n'ont aucune utilité pour cacher cette nouvelle apparence, c'est ancré en lui, sur son visage. Chaque matin, il répare soigneusement les dégâts occasionnés par la balle, chaque soir il affronte son aspect qu'il juge repoussant.

Mais Will n'a pas tenu compte de ses cicatrices. Il a pris Frederik sous sa protection malgré tout ce que le psychiatre lui a fait subir au sein de l'asile psychiatrique. Le consultant ne l'a pas repoussé à cause de son physique marqué par les blessures, il a regardé au-delà. Les premières nuits ont été les plus fastidieuses pour Chilton, parce qu'il refusait d'enlever ses prothèses, son maquillage, malgré les demandes tendres de l'empathe. Puis petit à petit, Will a vaincu sa résistance et lui a permis de se libérer de son apparence. Les caresses ont eu raison de sa peur de se montrer nu sous le regard d'un autre et les baisers ont su lui rendre son orgueil brisé.

« N'es-tu pas fatigué ? demande Will dans un murmure. »

À l'entente de la voix de son amant, Frédéric devine qu'il est plongé dans un état entre veille et sommeil.

« Je pensais à moi, rétorque le psychiatre sur le même ton. »

Il passe par l'égoïsme pour ne pas révéler qu'il n'est plus entièrement le même homme bien qu'il ne puisse plus berner son compagnon. Comme réponse, le consultant embrasse son épaule nue et laisse leurs doigts s'entrelacer. Le silence refait surface mais Chilton n'est pas attiré par le sommeil. Il se tourne maladroitement pour faire face à Graham, séparant leurs mains dans la manœuvre, mais plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui sait le mener jusqu'à la mort la plus douce. Will caresse son visage, s'attarde sur ses pommettes inégales, effleure ses lèvres, descend le long de son torse et s'éternise sur la cicatrice léguée par Gideon. Frederick est à la fois gêné et désireux d'aller plus loin, surtout maintenant que le consultant est bien éveillé. Répondant à son appel informulé, Will l'embrasse tandis que l'une de ses mains se charge de lui faire perdre pied.

Pour beaucoup, les deux hommes n'avaient rien de commun, hormis le fait d'avoir été tous les deux suspectés d'être l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Ils auraient pu rester éloignés, ne pas garder contact, mais Will ayant pour habitude de recueillir les bêtes les plus démunies, il a accordé à Frederick le droit d'avoir un autre foyer. Malgré les apparences, ils s'acceptent l'un et l'autre, puisant un réconfort mutuel dans le bonheur qu'ils construisent pas à pas.


	22. Pour un zeste

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte et les quatre qui suivent ont été écrits pendant **une nuit spéciale qui durait 24h avec des contraintes de régions du globe** en plus, d'où les différents pays visités au fil de ces textes.

 **Note ter :** Région : Moyen-Orient

 **Univers :** Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Pour un zeste**

* * *

Seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, Will observe par la fenêtre la valse des passants. La chaleur de la Turquie mêlée aux rayons du soleil fait miroiter le paysage et agresse ses pupilles qui s'habituent doucement à la lumière. Les réveils à Istanbul sont les plus doux de ceux qu'il a connus depuis leur fuite loin de l'Amérique et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour y passer le restant de ses jours. Hannibal a su faire fondre toutes ses réticences à l'aide de baisers et de promesses, en lui assurant que la grande ville turque lui plairait. Une fois de plus, le cannibale avait raison et ils coulent tous les deux des jours heureux en savourant la moindre seconde. Même si l'ancien consultant du FBI ne parle pas la langue du pays, il s'habitue à cette ambiance bien différente de celle de sa Virginie. Tout est si démultiplié : les odeurs, les sons, les couleurs, les émotions. Il est libéré de toutes les contraintes qu'il s'imposait dans son métier et il s'en sent bien mieux. Il ne porte plus de masque, il n'a plus à dissimuler son véritable ressenti, il est lui-même et cela grâce à son compagnon.

Une main chaude se pose sur sa hanche et il sourit avant de tourner sa tête vers l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. L'homme tant recherché par l'équipe de Crawford lui rend son sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement. Will effleure l'une des pommettes du cannibale avant de plonger son regard dans ses yeux couleur fauve. La lueur prédatrice habituelle brille dans les pupilles du Lituanien tandis qu'il joue avec l'élastique du pyjama de son amant. Une chaleur beaucoup plus forte envahit le corps de l'empathe qui s'empresse de ravir à nouveau la bouche de celui qui partage sa vie. Hannibal doit ralentir le rythme en sentant sa chair réagir au contact du brun et il met une distance de sécurité entre eux. Face à l'expression interrogative de son compagnon, le tueur arbore un air amusé.

« Je n'ai pas préparé le petit-déjeuner pour rien, Will.

— Il n'y a rien de bien urgent, marmonne le plus jeune. Et puis ce sera une bonne occasion de prendre des forces.

— Ou ce serait bien mieux de dépenser notre énergie après, susurre le Dr Lecter. J'ai ajouté un zeste d'orange à ton thé, fais-moi le plaisir de venir le partager avec moi et nous reprendrons notre … activité. »

Pour le zeste d'orange, Will accepte sa défaite. Il aime les délices culinaires de son amant mais son corps enflammé souhaite une autre sorte de délice.


	23. Entre deux camps

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte et les trois qui suivent ont été écrits pendant **une nuit spéciale qui durait 24h avec des contraintes de régions du globe** en plus, d'où les différents pays visités au fil de ces textes.

 **Note ter :** Région : Europe de l'Est

 **Univers :** UA début saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Entre deux camps**

* * *

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'étonne Jack en observant le Dr Chilton.

— Will Graham est parti pour la Lituanie. C'est le pays d'origine de Lecter, cela ne devrait pas vous surprendre.

— Mais dans quel camp est-il ? persifle le chef d'unité. Je ne le paye pas pour qu'il parte en voyage !

— Will n'est pas un traitre, rétorque Alana en fusillant du regard Frederick. Si vous pensez qu'il est allé là-bas pour avoir un lien avec Hannibal alors …

— Alors quoi ? la coupe le psychiatre. Vous êtes en train de laisser vos émotions dicter vos paroles, Dr Bloom. Vous savez pourtant que l'agent Graham a une certaine proximité avec l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

— Une certaine proximité ? répète la femme avec ironie. Ai-je besoin de rappeler avec qui Will a passé ces dernières semaines ? »

Un combat visuel s'engage entre les deux psychiatres et Jack se demande un instant s'il lui faut prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre. Il n'ignore pas que Chilton a sans doute raison lorsqu'il dit que le consultant a fait la route jusqu'en Europe de l'Est afin d'avoir des informations sur Hannibal mais, en même temps, il soutient aussi la thèse de Bloom. Certes, Will Graham a eu des comportements suspects pendant plusieurs jours mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse être dans le camp de l'assassin ? Crawford se pose lui-même la question, c'était d'ailleurs sa première réaction face à la réponse de Frederick, mais il revient sur sa propre impression. L'empathe les aide énormément pour leurs nombreuses enquêtes et ce serait presque improbable qu'il soit du côté de l'un des pires meurtriers du pays. Déconnecté de la réalité durant quelques minutes, Jack ne reprend pied qu'en entendant le ton d'Alana qui monte de plus en plus.

Crawford soupire en voyant que les deux psychiatres ne cessent de se disputer. Il les a déjà vus en désaccord mais jamais de cette façon. Il pourrait presque compter les points entre eux, par amusement, mais il préfèrerait qu'ils redeviennent plus sérieux pour reparler tranquillement du cas « Will Graham » sans entendre l'un ou l'autre hausser la voix. Cependant, le Dr Bloom ne semble pas de cet avis puisqu'elle se lève brusquement en dévisageant son confrère qui reste à sa place avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

« Vous ne vous souciez pas de Will, attaque Alana. Il n'est qu'un petit jouet pour vous, un cas intéressant à détailler sous toutes ses facettes.

— Je ne suis pas le plus à blâmer, chère consœur. Vous l'avez rejeté alors ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il trouve le bonheur ailleurs. »


	24. Des courges au menu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte et les deux qui suivent ont été écrits pendant **une nuit spéciale qui durait 24h avec des contraintes de régions du globe** en plus, d'où les différents pays visités au fil de ces textes.

 **Note ter :** Région : Amérique centrale

 **Univers :** UA fin saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Des courges au menu**

* * *

« Combien de temps resterons-nous ? s'enquiert Will en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Hannibal relève la tête vers lui, une légère lueur de surprise dans son regard havane. Ils sont partis de Baltimore quelques semaines auparavant avec une escale au Canada pour tromper Jack sur leur destination puis ils ont fait demi-tour afin d'atteindre l'Amérique centrale. Les connaissances linguistiques du psychiatre leur ont permis de se fondre rapidement dans la foule et de passer pour de simples touristes sans avoir l'air de fugitifs. Si le questionnement du consultant étonne autant le plus vieux, c'est en raison de la mélancolie qui transparaît dans la voix de son cadet. Will a eu l'occasion de montrer sa tristesse quand ils ont quitté tout ce qui a fait son foyer pendant des années mais c'est la première fois qu'une telle expression prend place sur son visage.

« Nous n'avons aucune raison de partir si personne ne vient nous voir pour nous arrêter.

— Jack nous retrouvera, il réussit toujours. Le cadavre d'Abigail ne joue pas en notre faveur.

— Elle ne pouvait pas nous accompagner, remarque le cannibale en délaissant sa préparation culinaire. Tu le sais, Will.

— Nous aurions dû être une famille. Tous les trois. Tu m'as volé tout ce que j'avais, semaine après semaine, pour devenir ma seule attache. Dans quel but ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour attirer autant ton attention ?

— Combien de fois me poseras-tu ces questions ? »

Ils s'affrontent visuellement, comme à chaque fois que Will revient à l'attaque. Il ne nie pas être heureux dans cette nouvelle vie mais il est toujours lié à son passé, à son boulot, à ses espoirs d'avoir un jour une existence aussi normale que celle des autres. Son empathie a précipité sa perte et l'a doucement entraîné vers les bras de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas pris l'avion pour s'enfuir, il n'aurait pas payé des billets vers les Honduras afin d'échapper à la vigilance de l'agent Crawford. S'adapter à une autre culture n'est pas si difficile mais il lui arrive de plus en plus régulièrement de s'éveiller la nuit en se demandant s'il a fait le bon choix.

Pour briser la tension installée, Will s'avance dans la cuisine. Cet espace est presque entièrement réservé au Lituanien et il le lui cède volontiers mais il y a des moments pendant lesquels le brun aime franchir les limites et envahir son territoire. Hannibal le regarde sans un mot, un léger sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Il retourne à ses légumes qu'il découpe délicatement tandis que son amant s'approche jusqu'à se tenir de l'autre côté du plan de travail.

« Que prépares-tu ?

— Des courges locales, répond le psychiatre.

— Mais ce ne sont pas ... »

Will s'interrompt, conscient de sa propre bêtise. En effet, les légumes sous le couteau d'Hannibal ne sont pas des courges, mais il devient évident que le cannibale ne parlait pas de l'accompagnement, plutôt de la viande. Un rictus déforme son visage quand il se rend compte que le dégoût n'est pas au rendez-vous. Il devrait avoir en horreur cette habitude de prendre les gens pour de la nourriture mais il a fini par s'y faire. Si Crawford le voyait, il ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute pas mais il est un peu responsable de cette situation. S'il ne l'avait pas poussé jusqu'à ses ultimes retranchements en l'emmenant sur toutes ces scènes de crime, il aurait encore toute sa tête et Hannibal serait sous les barreaux.

« Quel pays te plairait le plus ? l'interroge son amant en reposant son couteau.

— Je ne souhaite pas partir maintenant, rétorque le brun. Je me demandais seulement combien de temps la chance nous laissera-t-elle vivre en paix. J'aime cet endroit, Hannibal, et je n'ai pas commencé à apprendre l'espagnol pour fuir si vite. »

Il ne lui manque que ses chiens dont la présence rassurante était apaisante. Mais son compagnon a su calmer ses peurs à sa façon, par des moyens détournés et des preuves d'amour qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de sa part.

« J'espère que ces courges seront savoureuses, conclut Will. »


	25. Douleur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte et celui qui suit ont été écrits pendant **une nuit spéciale qui durait 24h avec des contraintes de régions du globe** en plus, d'où les différents pays visités au fil de ces textes.

 **Note ter :** Région : Amérique du Nord

 **Univers :** Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Douleur**

* * *

Douleur. Douleur. Douleur.

Le même mot, en permanence. Dès qu'il se réveille, ses blessures se rappellent à son souvenir et il hurle.

Douleur. Douleur. Douleur.

Son corps n'est plus qu'un amas de souffrances continues. Le moindre frottement sur sa peau brûlée est un enfer duquel il ne peut se soustraire.

Douleur. Douleur. Douleur.

Il entend le personnel médical qui parle autour de lui. Il est toujours dans le Maryland, seuls ses rêves ont migré ailleurs. Il aimerait demander des nouvelles de Will Graham, par curiosité, par inquiétude aussi. Ils ne se sont pas quittés en bons termes et cela lui fait du mal.

Douleur. Douleur. Douleur.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant, il n'est qu'un homme mort à l'intérieur.


	26. Pots aux fleurs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis :** Ce texte a été écrit pendant **une nuit spéciale qui durait 24h avec des contraintes de régions du globe** en plus, d'où les différents pays visités au fil de ce texte.

 **Note ter :** Région : Asie de l'Est et du Sud (ici sous forme de fleurs)

 **Univers :** UA fin saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Pots aux fleurs**

* * *

« Je dirais que c'est un cerisier du Japon, constate Jimmy Price. »

Il observe attentivement les fleurs ramenées par Will Graham, détaillant la forme des pétales, l'odeur et la couleur. C'est sans nul doute l'élément le plus beau et le plus parfumé de la morgue, ajoutant une petite note colorée face au gris des tiroirs réfrigérés et des tables d'examens. Sur l'une d'elles repose un corps à moitié décomposé, sujet de leur nouvelle enquête, au-dessus duquel Brian Zeller est penché pour récupérer un morceau de verre fiché dans la chair. Son collègue reste en admiration devant les fleurs japonaises alors que Will, mal à l'aise, garde ses mains dans les poches.

Le consultant du FBI a trouvé plusieurs assemblements de fleurs dans la cuisine de sa maison après s'être réveillé. Il sait déjà qui a déposé ce cadeau chez lui puisque rares sont les personnes qui osent venir jusqu'à sa petite demeure perdue à Wolf Trap, en Virginie, et encore moins pour entrer alors qu'il est là à dormir. À vrai dire, il n'a qu'un seul nom en tête mais ce qu'il cherche avant tout à connaître, c'est la signification de ces fleurs. Il n'a pas hésité à les embarquer pour les montrer à ses collègues de Quantico et il regrette un peu sa démarche. Zeller et Price sont des petits génies qui seraient capables de l'assaillir de questions embarrassantes sans même avoir conscience de l'état dans lequel ils pourraient le mettre. Pourtant, il n'a pensé qu'à eux pour l'éclairer et il est satisfait par la rapidité d'esprit de Jimmy.

« Saviez-vous que le sakura ne représente pas seulement le printemps ? s'enquiert Price en détachant enfin son regard des fleurs de cerisier.

— Il a un caractère éphémère, répond Brian en délaissant quelques secondes le cadavre, et rappelle la brièveté de la vie. Les militaires japonais en emportaient des branches avec eux avant le combat. »

Le renouveau. La brièveté de la vie. Will s'isole mentalement de la discussion entre les deux scientifiques pour imaginer Hannibal en train de composer ses pots de fleurs. Il n'a pas choisi cette espèce végétale au hasard, il y a toujours un sens caché derrière chacun de ses gestes. Le consultant a quitté l'hôpital une semaine auparavant, le ventre barré par une cicatrice infligée par le cannibale, et voilà que son psychiatre entre chez lui pour fleurir sa cuisine. L'empathe a cru que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake était parti pour échapper à Crawford et à son équipe mais il semblerait qu'il soit encore dans les parages. Il lui a délivré son message, tel un appel à une trêve et à un nouveau départ mais le brun n'est pas certain de vouloir prendre ce risque.

« Merci pour les renseignements. »

L'après-midi se déroule tranquillement, le corps décomposé retenant leur attention. Jack les rejoint au bout de plusieurs heures et ils lui transmettent leurs découvertes. Pendant tout ce temps, Will ne cesse de songer à ces fleurs, à leur symbolique, aux multiples trahisons d'Hannibal. Il ne peut plus lui accorder sa confiance, pas après le meurtre d'Abigail, pas après son séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, pas après tous ses mensonges. Il est trop tard pour envisager de recommencer. L'empathe supposait avoir construit une sorte d'amitié avec le cannibale mais il a fait fausse route.

La nuit n'est pas loin de tomber lorsque Will quitte enfin le FBI. Les fleurs sont dans son coffre et embaument l'habitacle de la voiture. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il conduit longuement jusqu'à Baltimore. L'envie d'aller jusqu'à l'ancien cabinet d'Hannibal l'effleure mais il se reprend et poursuit sa route. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de véhicules sur le parking de l'hôpital psychiatrique pour criminels aliénés et il espère ne pas être arrivé trop tard.

Il retrouve machinalement quels couloirs emprunter jusqu'au bureau du Dr Chilton. Ce dernier est en pleine conversation téléphonique mais il raccroche en le voyant.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Graham ?

— Je viens en paix, Frederick. Et je vous demande pardon. »


	27. Fuite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Plus ou moins UA saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Fuite**

* * *

Les corps semblent incrustés dans la rétine de Frederick. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il ne peut s'empêcher de les revoir, ensanglantés, éventrés, hérissés. Hannibal a amené la mort chez lui et l'a transformé en suspect idéal. Le sang imprègne ses vêtements, son estomac se serre à chacun de ses gestes en une nausée difficile à retenir. Sa gorge est nouée, tant et si bien qu'il se demande s'il pourra reparler un jour ou l'autre. Il a conscience d'avoir réagi un peu trop vite en quittant sa maison et en emportant les bagages préparés par l'Éventreur de Chesapeake mais il n'a pas réfléchi, choqué par ce qu'il a découvert. Il ignore quelle destination choisir, il conduit automatiquement en espérant que rien n'est réel.

Ce n'est pas très glorieux de sa part. Il fuit le danger, il fuit la scène de crime, il fuit la probable venue des autorités judiciaires. Il fuit également le courage qu'il n'a jamais eu et qu'il n'aura sans doute jamais. Chilton ne voit que cette unique solution à son problème, une solution imposée par un cannibale meurtrier qui a lui-même rempli ses sacs. Pour l'équipe de Crawford, ce sera une preuve de sa culpabilité, une de plus. Il a le profil idéal pour correspondre au tueur recherché par Jack, il le sait parfaitement. Personne ne voudra croire qu'il puisse être innocent, ils ne verront pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et il finira dans les journaux sous la forme d'une photographie où il aura des menottes aux poignets.

Poussé par un soudain pressentiment, Frederick prend la prochaine sortie. Il doute d'être bien accueilli là où il se rend mais ce ne sera pas pire que de croiser la route d'Hannibal. Il arrête sa voiture, inspire longuement puis récupère ses sacs avant d'avancer vers la porte de la maison de Graham. Les chiens sont les premiers à venir vers lui puis Will apparaît. Chilton n'aperçoit aucune surprise dans le regard de l'empathe et il s'interroge longuement.

« J'imagine que vous avez besoin d'aide ? ironise le consultant.

— Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre douche ? marmonne le psychiatre avec une gêne évidente. »

Il veut se débarrasser de tout ce sang qui semble s'incruster dans la moindre de ses cellules. Graham l'autorise à entrer et lui montre l'emplacement de la salle de bain. Au lieu de le laisser seul avec ses pensées tourmentées, l'empathe se repose contre le chambranle de la porte, observant Frederick qui croise son regard. Les deux hommes se dévisagent l'un l'autre, attendant de voir qui reprendra la parole le premier.

« Vous appréciez de savoir que je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, n'est-ce pas ? déclare Chilton avec amertume.

— Je ne profite pas de la détresse des autres, je ne suis pas le Dr Lecter, réplique Will. Je constate juste qu'il a réussi à piéger tous ceux qui le démasquent. Qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

— Il a mis Abel Gideon dans ma cave, découpé, et il a tué deux policiers.

— Et vous avez pris la fuite … Crawford ne vous loupera pas, Frederick.

— Vous croyez que je l'ignore ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre, pas avec tous ces corps. »


	28. Les sens en éveil

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** UA saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Les sens en éveil**

* * *

Légèrement en retard sur l'horaire prévu, Will espère pourtant ne pas être le dernier arrivé. Il déteste les réceptions bondées, les échanges de salutations et de regards, les effluves qui se mêlent, la cacophonie produite par l'accumulation des invités. Il ne sait pas pour quelle raison il a accepté de venir au repas organisé par Hannibal, encore moins en ayant conscience de la provenance de ses aliments. Il ne fait aucun doute que le psychiatre a pris des morceaux de choix sur des victimes humaines, selon son habitude la plus cruelle.

Le consultant boutonne sa chemise à la hâte puis enfile son manteau avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le chemin jusqu'à la demeure du cannibale a beau être aussi long que les autres fois, Will a l'impression d'avoir mis seulement dix minutes tant il est stressé par le peu de ponctualité dont il fait preuve ce jour. Il a la main posée sur la portière de sa voiture lorsque de la lumière provient de l'intérieur et l'éclaire. Le Dr Lecter est debout contre le chambranle de la porte à l'observer avec attention. L'empathe se racle la gorge puis rejoint son hôte en s'excusant platement pour son retard. Hannibal ne lui en tient pas rigueur et le laisse passer devant lui.

Le plus jeune a la surprise de ne voir personne d'autre et il se retourne vers le Lituanien. Ce dernier soutient son regard avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine en se permettant un contact prolongé qui met Will mal à l'aise. Il ne se soustrait cependant pas à ce toucher inattendu, essayant de se détendre en calquant sa respiration sur la musique calme qui provient de la pièce. L'odeur de la nourriture parvient à ses narines et réveille sa faim. Le psychiatre se remet à ses fourneaux et rallume le feu en-dessous d'une casserole. Pendant que la sauce se réchauffe doucement, Hannibal s'empare d'une cuillère à soupe pour faire goûter sa cuisine à son invité. En une bouchée, le consultant est transporté ailleurs.


	29. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Post Saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

* * *

Will avait peur. Ce n'était pas une crainte rationnelle, il en avait pleinement conscience, mais il ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne dormait presque plus, envahi par le sentiment que quelque chose se passerait forcément mal. Son corps portait toujours les cicatrices du combat contre le Dragon Rouge ainsi que de la longue et douloureuse chute, comme un rappel permanent de ce qu'il avait traversé en embrassant sa véritable nature. Chaque matin, devant son miroir, il observait les marques qui ornaient sa peau en se demandant si tout était réel et si Hannibal avait vécu les mêmes souffrances que lui. L'ancien consultant du FBI n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, même par l'intermédiaire de leurs échanges téléphoniques, et le cannibale n'avait pas abordé le sujet.

L'odeur de la viande en train de cuire tira l'empathe de ses réflexions. Il avait tenté de faire de son mieux pour accueillir le psychiatre mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la cuisine n'était pas du tout sa passion et le résultat était pitoyable. Les morceaux d'osso buco gisaient dans la poêle de manière désastreuse, complètement brûlés, et les légumes étaient désormais trop cuits. Will éteignit le feu et essaya de débarrasser la poêle de la nourriture immangeable mais la viande collait. Comble de malchance, son téléphone portable choisit ce moment pour sonner et le nom d'Hannibal s'afficha sur l'écran. Le brun décrocha en se retenant de pester et indiqua l'adresse exacte de son nouveau domicile. Par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient gardé le silence sur leurs lieux de résidence, même s'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une précaution inutile puisque personne ne semblait les rechercher.

Délaissant sa cuisine, Will alla ouvrir à son invité qu'il détailla sans la moindre gêne. Comme à l'accoutumée, Hannibal était tiré à quatre épingles dans un costume sur mesure. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, savourant ces retrouvailles prévues depuis des semaines. Contrairement à ce que l'empathe pensait, il n'y eut aucune intervention musclée de la part de la police locale. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, perdus dans leur propre monde, et le plus jeune comprit à cet instant que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie, bien plus que ce qu'il avait cru. Il attira à lui le cannibale, refermant la porte derrière lui, avant de le plaquer contre l'un des murs pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas prémédité, encore moins de sa part. Lui qui évitait si souvent les contacts se retrouvait à lier sa respiration avec celle d'un homme qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, les deux hommes se sourirent. Hannibal reprit possession des lèvres de Will tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise. Le plus jeune s'embrasa sous ce toucher et décida de remettre à plus tard le repas. Le désir qui brûlait en lui avait plus de force que son appétit et il devinait que c'était également le cas du Lituanien qui ne lui offrait plus la moindre échappatoire.


	30. Omettre ou mentir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** UA saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Omettre ou mentir**

* * *

« Les pistes nous mènent vers plusieurs profils, commence l'agent Crawford. Si on les suit alors il est probable que l'Éventreur soit l'un des psychiatres que nous côtoyons pour nos affaires.

— Quand comprendrez-vous enfin qu'il s'agit d'Hannibal ? demande Will. Il se joue de vous, Jack. Toutes les preuves vont designer quelqu'un d'autre, une fois de plus. Il a déjà essayé de me condamner à sa place - avec une certaine réussite à court terme - et il désignera une autre victime.

— Mettez de côté vos propres sentiments, Graham. J'ai besoin d'un raisonnement objectif et clairement sincère. Nous suspectons le Dr Chilton, il correspond en tout point au profil.

— Un profil qu'il a lui-même dressé, rappelle le consultant. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que tout concorde soudainement ? Un jour tout est nébuleux et le lendemain, vous pouvez l'accuser car les preuves coïncident ?

— Ne me dites pas que vous avez envie de disculper Chilton ? s'étonne Crawford. Je pensais que vous le détestiez.

— Je ne fais que réfléchir à notre affaire. »

Will se retrouve dans une situation délicate qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Au sein du BAU, il n'y a personne au courant de sa relation avec Frederick et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Jusqu'à présent, il a aussi su le dissimuler à Hannibal, ce qui relève presque de l'exploit par rapport aux déductions rapides auxquelles parvient le Lituanien habituellement. L'empathe a préféré être discret sur sa vie privée afin de ne pas mettre son compagnon dans l'embarras. En soi, Chilton ne fait rien de mal puisque le consultant n'est plus son patient mais les rumeurs se propagent rapidement et ils se sont accordés pour ne pas étaler leur relation au grand jour. Le plus jeune se demande s'il a raison de ne pas en parler avec Jack. Si Frederick est suspecté et que leur lien venait à être découvert, ils risquent gros. Mais en parler n'est pas quelque chose que Will veut vraiment dans des moments aussi tendus.

Omettre la vérité serait-il pire que mentir ? Il n'a pas dit à Jack qu'il n'a aucun contact avec le Dr Chilton, ou qu'il se désintéresse complètement de son cas. Il omet juste de le prévenir de l'importance que Frederick prend dans sa vie jour après jour, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge.

« Will ? »

Le brun croise l'expression inquisitrice de l'agent Crawford. Ce dernier attend sans doute la suite de ses propos mais il ne sait pas jusqu'où il peut aller. Il a promis à Frederick d'éviter tout problème qui aurait des répercussions sur eux et il veut tenir cette promesse. Toutefois, cacher certaines vérités à Jack n'est pas chose aisée, surtout lorsque des enquêtes sont concernées.

Un coup toqué à la porte du bureau retentit. Crawford donne son autorisation d'un ton maussade avant de regretter sa décision. Sur le seuil de la pièce se tient l'un des principaux concernés dans l'affaire de l'Éventreur. À la vue de Frederick, Will sent son anxiété monter d'un cran. Dans son esprit, il visualise une balance bien équilibrée sur laquelle il fait soudain reposer deux poids : l'un est l'omission tandis que l'autre est le mensonge. Les deux sont à parfaite égalité avant l'intervention du psychiatre.

« Freddie Lounds vient de faire paraître un article, agent Crawford. Je ne suis pas très admiratif de son travail, c'est vrai, mais j'admets que j'aurais préféré apprendre autrement que je suis suspecté d'être l'Éventreur. »

La balance penche alors vers l'omission. Will n'a pas le droit d'abandonner Frederick à son sort. Jack ne saura pas tout de suite qu'ils partagent bien plus qu'une discussion dans un bureau de l'hôpital psychiatrique. L'empathe choisit d'omettre en espérant qu'il ne finira pas par mentir. Même si pour les beaux yeux verts de son amant, il serait prêt à tout.


	31. Une amertume passagère

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Une amertume passagère**

* * *

Margot observe avec indifférence l'ancienne maison de Will Graham. Rien n'a changé, la disposition des meubles est toujours la même, l'odeur persistante des chiens n'a pas disparu et la lourde empreinte de l'empathie du consultant pèse dans l'air. Elle pourrait presque croire qu'il est là, à attendre le bon moment pour venir lui parler, le regard posé n'importe où sauf sur ses propres yeux. L'homme qui a été emprisonné comme l'Éventreur de Chesapeake par le passé lui a souvent semblé distant, à la fois dans son comportement vis-à-vis de tous les êtres humains que dans cet instant qu'ils ont partagé ensemble. Elle savait qu'il ne ressentait rien à son égard tout comme elle n'éprouvait rien non plus pour lui et, désormais, elle a percé certains de ses secrets. Il aurait fait un bon père si l'enfant avait survécu, c'est l'une de ses convictions, sauf que l'avenir en a décidé autrement.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'héritière Verger envoie un message à sa compagne. Elle imagine Alana à l'hôpital psychiatrique, en train d'attendre que la journée passe, à surveiller régulièrement son téléphone. Son amante va avoir une belle surprise et cette idée ravit Margot. L'arrestation d'Hannibal, le nouvel emploi d'Alana, la mise en couple de Will, le livre de Frederick ont été des étapes vers un autre futur. La sœur de Mason n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi simple de s'offrir une vie de famille et voilà que son rêve est concrétisé. Son mariage avec celle qu'elle aime et la naissance de leur fils ont ramené une joie qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir. Son frère lui a enlevé tant de bonheur, encore et encore, en lui promettant mille souffrances, et voilà de quelle façon elle se venge.

« Tu me provoques, Margot ? susurre Alana en la rejoignant plusieurs heures plus tard. »

La concernée sent les mains de sa femme se poser sur ses hanches et elle ferme les yeux en reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Jamais elle ne se lassera de la présence de la psychiatre et elle bénit le jour où leurs routes se sont croisées.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je finirais par t'inviter dans un lieu insolite, répond la sœur de Mason en riant.

— Je m'attendais à plus romantique, rétorque sa compagne en l'embrassant dans le cou. Un dîner aux chandelles, un pique-nique dans une zone champêtre ou …

— Ou un bon repas accompagné de musique classique avec des mets cuisinés à la perfection. »

Le ton de Margot est devenu froid, elle se dégage de l'étreinte de la psychiatre avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'héritière Verger songe à Hannibal et à tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour satisfaire Alana à l'époque où ils ont été ensemble. Le cannibale a des qualités culinaires insurpassables, il est cultivé, doué dans l'art de la musique et charme les gens par ses paroles. Face à lui, Margot se sent faible et peu sûre d'elle, ce qui transparaît actuellement dans sa position incertaine.

« Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet, reprend Alana avec douceur.

— Je le sais, admet sa femme en acceptant de se détendre. Je n'avais pas envie d'être trop prévisible, je tenais à te surprendre. »


	32. Déclaration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** UA Saison 2/3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Déclaration**

* * *

 **De** : Will

 **À** : Frederick

 _Ne viens pas ce soir._

Le message est clair, pourtant Frederick lit derrière les mots tout ce que le consultant lui tait. C'est la même rengaine depuis des mois, un inlassable jeu du chat et de la souris sans savoir qui finira par l'emporter. Ils s'enlacent et se repoussent en sachant pertinemment que leur comportement risque de devenir destructeur. La frustration est d'autant plus présente que le psychiatre a l'impression que ce qui n'était qu'une simple attirance physique se transforme en quelque chose de plus puissant — pour lui tout du moins. Il ignore à quel moment exactement tout cela a basculé, il se contente de subir ses propres passions en essayant de ne pas se poser trop de question.

 **De** : Frederick

 **À** : Will

 _Je ne te laisserai pas seul_.

Les multiples trahisons d'Hannibal ont été le ciment de leur rapprochement. Frederick s'est réveillé à l'hôpital borgne de l'œil gauche, avec une douleur immense dans la mâchoire et dans la tête. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a pris son courage à deux mains pour aller rendre visite à Will, après avoir appris qu'il avait lui-aussi subi les manipulations du cannibale. Ils auraient pu reprendre leurs querelles avec cette distance glaciale que l'empathe a longtemps maintenue entre eux mais ils ont tissé un lien malgré eux. Paradoxalement, en tentant de tous les briser, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake a créé un pont entre leurs deux existences.

Avec des automatismes acquis au fil de ses visites, Frederick suit le chemin menant à Wolf Trap, en Virginie. Il gare sa voiture sans se soucier de la place qu'il occupe puis il toque à la porte. Will lui ouvre sans un mot, sans l'empêcher d'entrer, et leurs regards s'accrochent aussitôt. Toute hésitation semble avoir disparu chez le consultant qui l'embrasse en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Le psychiatre sent son cœur se gonfler de joie même s'il sait une fois de plus que ce sera éphémère.

L'empathe n'est pas le seul à l'accueillir, les chiens aussi célèbrent son arrivée en fanfare. Les truffes humides viennent se glisser contre ses mains, son pantalon et son manteau sous l'œil amusé de Will. Frederick sourit à son tour en caressant les animaux domestiqués puis il reporte son attention sur son amant qui ne lui parle toujours pas. Le consultant finit toutefois par siffler ses compagnons à quatre pattes qu'il dirige dans une autre pièce tandis que le psychiatre retire enfin les couches de vêtements inutiles maintenant qu'il est au chaud. Il est train de poser ses affaires sur le portemanteau lorsque le plus jeune réapparaît. Les deux hommes se dévisagent sans oser prononcer un mot qui briserait la douceur du moment. Ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de définir réellement leur situation et c'est une erreur aux yeux de Frederick qui a peur d'avoir mal interprété chacun de leur tête-à-tête. Les lèvres de Will qui retrouvent leur place sur les siennes lui font oublier ses doutes mais il se reprend rapidement en instaurant une certaine distance physique entre eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquiert l'empathe en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nous devons parler sérieusement, répond son vis-à-vis. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ceci. »

Un murmure termine sa phrase alors qu'il prend conscience de l'anxiété qui le broie lentement. Lui, qui se croit si souvent beau-parleur, est paralysé face au regard de son amant. Frederick songe qu'il aurait dû rentrer directement chez lui sans chercher à rejoindre Will mais l'éloignement est de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Il veut pouvoir s'éveiller plusieurs matins à la suite aux côtés du consultant, lui préparer un petit-déjeuner sans avoir l'impression d'être un imposteur, tenir sa main sans cacher ce qu'il éprouve vraiment dès qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est compliqué à cause de l'ombre d'Hannibal qui plane sur eux, à cause d'Alana qui le méprise, à cause de Crawford qui ne l'apprécie guère plus, à cause de lui-même qui agit comme un enfant en se pavanant dans les couloirs de son hôpital. Will mérite bien mieux que ce qu'il a à lui offrir mais, intérieurement, Frederik se sent prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Une fois encore, le plus jeune le détourne de ses pensées par un baiser. Ce n'est plus aussi chaste qu'auparavant, il le devine à la précipitation qui guide les gestes de son amant, à cette passion qui embrase son corps, à cette bouche qui quitte la sienne pour se poser sur son cou. Un gémissement lui échappe, puis un second. Les mains de Will ont poursuivi leur œuvre en lui retirant sa chemise. Envahi par le désir de retrouver un contact plus étroit avec l'empathe, Frederick se hâte de l'aider à les dévêtir. Ils ne prennent pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre, les corps se lient contre un mur, peau contre peau, enfiévrés. Les coups de rein de l'un, les coups de main de l'autre, ce sont les actes qui les consument. Les bouches se dévorent, les chairs s'unissent sous les respirations erratiques, dans un ballet érotique. L'un soupire, l'autre gémit, et les deux glissent plaisamment vers la jouissance.

« Je t'aime, avoue Frederick. »

Un simple plaid recouvre leur nudité, leurs souffles aspirent encore l'air d'un ciel sans nuage. Le psychiatre n'a pas su attendre, il se dévoile enfin sans réfléchir aux conséquences de sa déclaration.


	33. Mille feuilles d'une romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis** : Le défi proposait de faire un texte sous la forme d'une recette, d'où le format particulier.

 **Univers :** Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 _Meilleurs voeux à tous pour cette nouvelle année !_

* * *

 **Mille-feuilles d'une romance à la Hannibal Lecter**

* * *

 **Ingrédients** :

 _\- Un empathe instable entier_

 _\- Votre psychiatre_

 _\- Un chef de section du BAU_

 _\- Une fille qui va bientôt perdre son père_

 _\- Une psychiatre amoureuse_

 _\- Un éleveur de cochon et sa sœur_

 _\- Un directeur d'hôpital psychiatrique_

 _\- Un patient un peu violent_

 _\- Un dragon rouge_

 _\- Une affaire qui tourne au meurtre_

 _\- Une encéphalite_

 _\- Une pincée d'amitié_

 _\- Un verre d'amour_

 _\- Du sang, des cadavres et de la nourriture en quantité illimitée_

 **Préparation** :

 _\- Après la découverte de cadavres, accueillez chez vous le chef de section du BAU._

 _\- Répondez à l'invitation de ce dernier pour psychanalyser l'empathe._

 _\- Appelez un homme pour qu'il tente de tuer sa propre fille._

 _\- Allez sur la scène du crime avec l'empathe._

 _\- Sauvez la vie de la fille du meurtrier._

 _\- Devenez le psychiatre officiel de l'empathe._

 _\- Cuisinez de temps en temps de la viande humaine._

 _\- Poussez l'empathe dans ses retranchements en prétendant être son ami._

 _\- Faites condamner l'empathe à votre place pour meurtre._

 _\- Rendez-lui visite à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour détenus de Baltimore._

 _\- Rencontrez un éleveur de cochon et sa sœur._

 _\- Entretenez une relation avec la psychiatre qui était amoureuse de l'empathe._

 _\- Faites accuser le directeur dudit hôpital à votre place._

 _\- Laissez le chef du BAU dans votre cellier avec un morceau de verre dans la carotide._

 _\- Tuez la jeune fille du début après avoir planté l'empathe._

 _\- Fuyez en France puis en Italie avec votre psychiatre._

 _\- Retrouvez l'empathe dans un musée._

 _\- Laissez l'éleveur de cochon se faire tuer par sa sœur et l'amante de cette dernière._

 _\- Faites-vous arrêter pour que l'empathe puisse savoir où vous êtes._

 _\- Tendez un piège au dragon rouge._

 _\- Enlacez l'empathe._

 _\- Acceptez de tomber de la falaise._

« Tu as oublié notre fuite en Amérique du Sud, remarque Will en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amant. Et notre emménagement en Irlande.

— Je n'en suis qu'au début, rétorque le cannibale en reposant son stylo. »

Sa belle écriture décore une feuille avec quelques dessins simples. Ils ont prévu d'accrocher la recette dans leur salon comme témoignage de leur histoire. Ce n'est pas la décoration la plus artistique mais elle reste celle qui résume le mieux l'amour qui les lie et les brûle depuis qu'ils ont partagé l'assassinat de Francis.


	34. Ceci est son dessein

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** Fin alternative saison 3.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Ceci est son dessein**

* * *

Le grand Dragon Rouge s'effondre sur le sol. Le sang qui coule de ses plaies dessine deux ailes dans son dos, donnant à Francis Dolarhyde cet aspect qu'il recherchait tant. Il lui a fallu mourir pour se métamorphoser et quitter sa chrysalide, offrant un spectacle macabre et poétique aux deux hommes encore vivants. Will a le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ses vêtements en sont également imbibés et, d'un coup d'œil, il peut voir qu'Hannibal est dans le même état que lui. Le plus jeune vacille longuement avant de se remettre debout, glissant sur la terre détrempée. Il entend le fracas de l'eau qui provient du bas de la falaise et il songe que ce serait si simple de s'y précipiter pour mettre un terme à ce qu'il devient. Il n'en ressent toutefois plus l'envie et s'éloigne de l'étendue noire pour rejoindre le cannibale.

« Il a évolué, murmure le consultant en désignant le cadavre du Dragon Rouge.

— Il n'est pas le seul, rétorque l'Éventreur de Chesapeake sur le même ton. »

Leurs regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre avec une intensité particulière et les derniers murs dressés entre eux s'effondrent. Will s'accroche à la chemise d'Hannibal pour l'embrasser, goûtant pour la première fois aux lèvres de son psychiatre. Ce n'est pas comme avec Alana ou Molly, il ne recherche aucune douceur, seulement la preuve qu'il est en vie et qu'il a fini de se mentir. Contre sa bouche, celle du cannibale se fait plus pressante, comme s'il aspirait son âme. La douleur les sépare et les ramène à l'urgence de la situation, leur rappelant qu'ils sont blessés, que leur sang s'écoule toujours, qu'un cadavre n'est qu'à quelques pas d'eux, que la police peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Mais malgré tous ces détails qui devraient le pousser à agir, l'empathe se repose contre le torse de l'autre homme, savourant le bruit précipité des battements de son cœur, son souffle quelque peu irrégulier, sa main venue se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Nous devons partir, décrète Hannibal en le prenant finalement par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui. »

Will aimerait refuser et rester ainsi dans les bras du cannibale mais il se raisonne enfin. Son corps endolori peine à le supporter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Le sang et le vin se mêlent sur le sol en une mare pourpre qui évoque à elle-seule le tournant de son existence. Lorsque le verre a éclaté entre les mains d'Hannibal, le consultant a su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il a vu le liquide se répandre en une annonce de la suite des événements puis Francis a fait irruption et a noyé leur avenir dans des flots sanglants. L'empathe tressaille en entendant les morceaux de vitre crisser sous les pas de l'Éventreur et il voit dans son regard presque carmin le plan qu'il esquisse peu à peu pour leur fuite. Tout le bâtiment doit s'effondrer dans des flammes rougeoyantes pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur passé, pour rendre aussi un dernier hommage au Dragon Rouge qui gît sur l'herbe ensanglantée.

Le feu qui dévore la maison éblouit Will un court instant. Hannibal a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tout s'enflamme plus rapidement et les voilà à l'écart de ce bûcher funéraire, deux ombres dans la nuit. Leurs blessures sont dissimulées derrière des bandages improvisés tandis que leurs vêtements sont encore teintés de ce rouge si caractéristique. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'un vol s'impose pour qu'ils soient plus présentables mais l'empathe ne s'en soucie pas. Il embrasse enfin sa vraie nature parce que cela a toujours été son dessein.


	35. Respiration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Univers :** UA saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 **Respiration**

* * *

La panique gagne peu à peu Frederick, accentuée par l'obscurité de la pièce. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devient difficile et il est obligé d'allumer la lampe pour se ressaisir. Son pyjama est trempé par la sueur et ses mains tremblent furieusement alors qu'il se force à s'appliquer ses propres méthodes pour se calmer. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à oublier le cauchemar qui vient de le réveiller et, dès qu'il ferme les paupières, c'est le visage de Gideon qui apparaît dans son esprit. Le psychiatre se débat avec ses draps pour sortir du lit et il trébuche maladroitement contre la table de nuit, se cognant une jambe dans le tiroir en produisant beaucoup trop de bruit dans le silence de la nuit. Il retient de justesse un juron avant de traverser la pièce pour rejoindre la porte. Son pas est lent, peu assuré, il a peur que son rêve soit trop réel.

En sortant de la chambre, il a un instant d'arrêt. Ses pensées se remettent peu à peu en place et il se souvient avec amertume de son départ de chez lui. Frederick sent un certain chagrin l'envahir et il renifle pour retenir des larmes qu'il refuse de verser. Il avance vers la cuisine pour boire un coup afin de quitter cet état d'anxiété qui croît de minute en minute. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir le placard qu'une main saisit la sienne pour l'empêcher de faire un geste de plus. Le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique pour détenus plonge son regard vert dans celui du consultant du FBI qui l'observe avec une certaine inquiétude. Will l'a entendu lorsqu'il a heurté le meuble de la chambre et il a aussitôt décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Respire, Frederick, lui souffle l'empathe en serrant ses doigts entre les siens. »

Puis remarquant que le psychiatre est au bord du gouffre, le plus jeune l'enlace et le serre fortement contre lui en percevant ses sanglots. Il le berce longuement sans un mot, pour ne pas accentuer son embarras, même s'il aimerait pouvoir le réconforter avec les bonnes paroles.


	36. Ananas

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits HPF (une heure pour un texte sur un thème donné), d'où les formats et les ratings variables.

 **Note Bis** : Le défi était lié à de l'ananas sur une pizza et voilà ce que cela a donné pour moi.

 **Univers :** UA saison 1.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Ananas**

* * *

La table de la cuisine était envahie d'ingrédients variés, assez pour préparer de la nourriture pour de longs festins. Les bols débordaient de viande blanche et rouge, de sauce tomate, de crème fraîche, de fromage, de morceaux de fruits, de champignons, de poisson, d'herbes diverses et d'olives dénoyautées. Tous les contenants étaient triés en fonction des contenus, formant une palette de couleurs qui attirait l'œil dans un mélange agréable pour la vue. L'odorat aussi était mis à contribution dans la pièce, cela était inévitable avec une telle profusion de nourriture. Un fond musical produisait un peu de bruit dans le salon mais c'était léger, comme un souffle d'air, comme un simple accompagnement qui ne froissait pas les oreilles. Tout semblait presque parfait, ce qui n'étonnait plus vraiment Will après autant de temps à côtoyer Hannibal. Le psychiatre parvenait à rendre de la beauté dans tout ce qu'il faisait, y compris à des moments où cela paraissait presque impossible. Il dressait ses plats comme un artiste mais, plus encore, il lui arrivait de faire de sa cuisine une pièce précieuse où chaque élément était à sa place, comme dans une fresque de haute valeur.

« Bonsoir Will, murmura la voix grave du Lituanien dans son dos. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps du plus jeune pour remonter dans sa nuque. Hannibal l'avait invité pour sa réception, le priant de mettre de côté sa phobie sociale pour profiter de cette soirée particulière. L'ancien chirurgien avait choisi de centrer son menu sur les pizzas, ce qui pouvait surprendre, mais il avait bien entendu revisité les célèbres mets ronds avec son style personnel. Il était évident pour Will que son psychiatre allait transformer une simple reine en une impératrice.

« Les invités sont en retard, commenta le consultant en tentant de garder un ton neutre.

— Je vous ai invité avant eux, répliqua le plus vieux. Vous aviez dit vouloir cuisiner un peu avec moi, je vous en donne l'occasion. »

Hannibal contourna l'empathe et alla chercher les pâtes vierges d'ingrédients, faisant ensuite signe à Will de le rejoindre derrière la table. Le brun obéit et se plaça à ses côtés pour préparer les pizzas, essayant d'éviter les combinaisons un peu trop audacieuses. Son regard fut toutefois attiré par l'une des créations du psychiatre sur laquelle des morceaux rectangulaires d'une teinte jaune prenaient place comme des petits îlots à l'abandon dans une mer blanche.

« Est-ce que c'est de l'ananas ?

— Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre ce pauvre fruit. Les gens sous-estiment ses bienfaits. »


End file.
